Opperation: NO DECOMMISSION
by Captain Brown
Summary: Amber,a special teen on the teen court, was the first ever to escape decommissing in the recent era has been running from the one thing she ever feared with her friends. All is not what it seems in the teen court. Will Amber servive or be decimmsioned?R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own KND, however i am a crazy fan of the show. ENJOY!! Read and Review!!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Recalled

on the Teen Super Ship, _Revenge_'s Bridge; during Summer Vacation

"_She_ is going to be happy with us, now," a teen said to her copilot.

He nodded and said, "You do know, that _she_ isn't going to be happy until we catch…"

"You two, stop talking about _her_ and get back to work," a voice said behind them.

The copilot turned around to see who told them to shut up. There, just in front of him, was Cree, the second in command of the ship. "C-Cree!" he squeaked.

"Jamie, Report," Cree commanded the blond teen pilot, as she ignored the copilot.

"We are closing in on the KND's transport ship, Ma'am," Jamie reported, not taking her eyes of the ship in front of her.

"Good; James, never squeak my name ever again," Cree yelled slapping the sandy haired copilot across the face.

"Ow!" he involuntarily let out.

Cree glared at him and said, "I shall let the captain know."

With that Cree turned and left the bridge.

"I wonder what she meant about that." James asked out loud.

"Boys," Jamie mumbled under her breath shaking her head.

- - -

_Revenge_'s Captain Quarters

Amber was a seventeen year old girl, with shoulder length, medium brown with caramel highlights, and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt under a black Wanted Jack Sparrow t-shirt, a pair of blue bell-bottom jeans, and a pair of black boots.

She was in her quarters listening to a mixed CD that had two songs from the new band, Ministry of Magic, and trying to hack into the KND moon base's mainframe. _It is getting harder than it ever was_, she thought.

"Access Granted," her laptop said.

"Yes!!" she yelled. "The Hactress still had it."

She typed in her old alias, Number 007, in their database. When her file came up, she saw the latest picture they had of her, which was from the last time they had spied on and tried to capture her. _Has it really been a year since that day_, she thought.

She read her file.

Number: 007

Name: Amber Uno/Wigglestein

Family: "Father" aka. Benedict Uno/Wigglestein, and the Delightful Dorks from Down the Lane.

History: Was a great fighter, leader, and hacker; the "Triple Threat;" leader of Sector G until she turned 13 (was replaced by 417); great friends with Cree Lincoln (number 11.)

Was scheduled to be decommissioned on April 21, 2004, but escaped before the actual event and caused a lot of damage to the Moon base; escaped to Father's Mansion; last seen by No. 1's team.

Status: Unknown, but most likely armed and extremely dangerous…

Her computer blared a warning; the KND High command was trying to locate who was looking at her file. Her hands flew over the keys and she sent them a spike. A spike stops people from tracking your signal, and you can track theirs and send them a message.

She sent them a message that said,

Nice try, you little twerps,

Love,

Amber

She laughed at their feeble attempt to locate her.

"Ahem," she heard from behind her.

"What is it, Cree?" she asked as she shut off her computer.

"We are closing in on the KNDtransport ship," Cree reported.

"Good, we can save No. 300 from being decommissioned in his prime," she replied walking out of her quarters.

"Amber, I wish you would stop doing that," Cree said as she fell in step with her.

"Stop doing what exactly?" she asked smiling.

"Hacking into the KND database."

"But that's really fun," she pouted.

"That could give away our position!" Cree replied.

"They haven't gotten even close, to date, and besides I'm the Captain of this ship and a member of the Teen Court. Don't forget your place, Cree or should I say Number 11," she retorted.

"I won't forget my place in your presence again, Milady," Cree said bowing.

They walked into the bridge; then everybody stood up.

"At ease," Amber said walking to the captain's chair.

Everyone went back to what they were doing as she sat down and asked, "Are we within hailing distance?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Heather, the brown haired comm. Officer, replied. "And, they are hailing us."

Amber sat up, crossed her right leg over her left leg, and commanded, "Bring them up on the screen."

The view screen flickered to life and Nigel Uno's bald head filled the screen.

"Number One, long time, no see, I was going to hail you in a minute," she said smiling pleasantly, looking at the screen. "I see that the gang's all here; hi, Crabigal," she said using Cree's affectionate nickname for her sister.

Cree appeared at Amber's left hand side to help with the negotiations.

"What do you want, Cree," No. 5 asked.

"You got it all wrong, Abby, it's not what I want, it's what she wants," Cree replied pointing at Amber.

"Amber, what do you want?" No. 1 questioned.

"I know that you are transporting No. 300 to the moon base for decommissioning. I am asking you, nicely, please hand him over to us," she said frowning as she looked at her tractor beam operator, Andrew.

"No, and how do you know that? That is sensitive information and is given on a need to know basis!" No. 1 shouted in shock.

She allowed a smile of amusement to creep across her face. "Did you forget, Nigie Dear, that I was a master hacker back in my days in KND, and I must say your codes are too easy to crack. Just so you know, I've have your communications jammed. So surrender."

"I think she's bluffing!" Wallabee, No. 4, exclaimed.

"That maybe true," she glanced at Heather, who nodded to show that she did take out their communications. "Go ahead; try to contact the Moon base. I dare you."

"Guys, she's not bluffing," No. 5 said off the view screen.

_Boys_, Amber thought,_ they always want proof_.

"Now that you believe me, either surrender or we will do this the hard way. I know that, that certain type of ship has fewer weapons than this one," she stated and then nodded to Andrew, who started the tractor beams.

"I will not…What's going on No. 2?" No. 1 asked as their ship jerked.

"I don't know, but we are going backward!"

"Oh, Nigie Dear, they're only our tractor beam…" she started.

"Ma'am, we're receiving a transmission from M…..Home," Heather stated.

"Ok, wait one moment; Nigel, I have to take this transmission, but I'll see you in five. Auf Weidersehen," she said as Heather hung up on the KND transmission and brought up the other transmission.

A blond haired, teenaged boy appeared.

"What is it, Chad?" Cree asked.

"Amber, the Teen Court is calling every member to come to the Teen's Hideout on Mars," he said.

"Chad, it isn't that I'm not happy to see you or anything like that, but I am a little bit busy at the moment," Amber replied.

"But you have to come, a majority of the Court decided to reconvene and they are recalling all of the active teens back to Mars."

"Tell them that I'll be there as soon as possible," she replied. She turned to her crew, "Now, you maggots suit up and set all weapons on stun. This is a quick in and out. I want No. 300 on this ship in less than an hour."

- - -

The KND transport fit neatly in the ship's hanger bay.

Amber and Cree stood in on the hanger bay clad in their Battle Ready Armor without their helmets, with twenty teens in formation behind them. Amber turned to the teens and said, "I want the brats alive, but leave No. 1 and No. 5 for us. Your primary objective is to get No. 300 out alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they answered.

"Let's get a move on," she said walking to the hatch.

She pressed some numbers on the key pad; it only took two tries to get the right code. The hatched opened and she strolled into the transport closely followed by Cree. Cree signaled to the troops to follow in five minutes. Cree and Amber walked into the main room of the transport and looked around. The KND operatives jumped out of their hiding places and surrounded the two teens.

"I told you, see you in five minutes, Nigie Dear," Amber said calmly looking at Number 1.

"Amber, watch your left flank," Cree whispered in her ear.

Amber glanced to her left and saw Number 4 edging his way towards them. "Nigie Dear, are you sending the kangaroo to fight me?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Hope you like a big cell because you were scheduled to be decommissioned four years ago and Cree's was supposed to be three years ago," No. 4 yelled. "And I am not a Kangaroo!"

"Really? I thought you were a kangaroo because of your name," Amber replied sarcastically. "I had a big cell on my 13th Birthday, and I half destroyed the Moon base. Even though, I enjoyed the latter part of it, I don't want to repeat that performance. Anyways, I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to Nigie."

"Don't call me that! Number 4, stand down Amber is mine," Number 1 snarled.

"And Cree is mine!" yelled Number 5.

"Choose your weapon, Numro Uno," Amber stated pulling out her broadsword.

He chose a saber, which had been taken from a teenager captured on his last mission, and they circled each other.

"You think it wise, boy, crossing blades with a living legend?" Amber asked moving her blade up and down Number 1's.

Number 1 thrusted, but Amber easily blocked it and back flipped onto the communication console. She saw Cree and Abby fighting as well. _Where are those teens_, she thought as she blocked more of Nigel's attacks.

"You got the basics down," she said flipping over his head. "But let's see how your footwork is. If I move right," she stepped right and stepped to his right, her left. "Good, but can you predict what I'm going to do next?" she parried and started turning more on the offensive.

Then she heard the teens run into the room; three of them engaged the remaining operatives as the others searched for No. 300.

"They are going for No. 300!" Nigel yelled trying to disengage from his fight with Amber.

He started to run to where prisoners were kept, but somehow Amber flipped over him and cut him off.

"You hurt me, Nigie; you are supposed to be worried about capturing me. Imagine it, you taking me, _alive_, to the Moon base. Fanny, No. 86 or whatever you call her now days, would have to recognize that boys are good for something. However, I agree with my mentee, boys are good for nothing," she taunted. _If bringing up No. 86 doesn't get him angry I don't know what will_, she thought.

He charged at her; she neatly sidestepped. He kept charging and she kept dodging him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her force of teens carrying a knocked out No. 300 out of the transport. She saw Cree and the other three disengage, and then she knew that she was in trouble. The door was on the other side of the room! _Not a good thing_, she thought.

She tried to fake No. 1 out, but he matched her every move. She knew that there was only two options left was to fight her way out or surrender and face the one thing she had been fighting and running from for those long four years. She picked fight because, after all, what were five twerps against a living legend like her; but if a third option presented its self, she would take it. She took a deep breath and calmed her muscles for the fight for her freedom. She knew that No. 1 was right handed, so she decided to use that information to her advantage.

She was left handed, so she attacked his left flank, only he predicted it and he cut her upper left arm causing her to drop her sword. Her right hand instinctively went to her injury. She knew that she was bleeding and there was a sword pointing in her direction. She also knew that they didn't know about the dagger strapped to her left thigh. She knelt with her eyes closed, trying to get control of all of the emotions that were threatening to spiral out of her control. _I can't believe that he beat me!_

She felt the cold steel against the base of her neck. She opened her eyes, looked at Nigel and smiled. "Go ahead, do it, it would only be doing me a favor."

"I don't want to do you a favor, but what is one less teen."

"Nigel Uno, stop what you're doing at once!" yelled No. 3 stepping in between Nigel and Amber.

"Kuki, move," Nigel commanded. "She is too dangerous."

"No!"

While those two were fighting, Amber slid her right hand to her dagger. When the most opportune moment presented its self, she grabbed No. 3 and put the dagger up close to her throat. The other four froze and Amber made her way to the door using No. 3 as a shield.

"No. 1, give my regards to Moon base," Amber said when they got to the door. She lowered her dagger, pushed No. 3 into No. 4 before anyone could react, and left the transport.

She walked to her soldiers with a smug smile on her face.

"Where do you want the birthday boy?" Matthew, a brown haired, blue eyed boy, asked.

"Put him in one of the empty interrogation rooms and tie him to a chair. We wouldn't want him to escape," she commanded.

"Amber, you're bleeding!" Cree exclaimed.

"I am well aware of the fact," she snapped. "No thanks to you!"

"You need medical attention, Ma'am," Matthew said.

_Guys, they don't know when to be quiet_, Amber thought.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she scolded.

"Please go the sick bay, Milady," Heather pleaded.

"I will, but first I have to send a transmission to No. 1," she said disarming her armor and tied a strip of cloth over the wound on her left arm.

She walked to the Bridge with Heather and Cree following her. When she got to the bridge, she sat in her chair. Heather hailed the KND transport and Number 1 answered, "What is it now?"

"Well, I feel bad that I couldn't stay, but I feel that I owe you a real fight next time we meet."

"That wasn't a fair fight?" he asked.

"Not according to me, it was a diversionary tactic. If you failed to notice that I wasn't even trying 'till the end, then it's true that boys are dumb," she said looking at her nails.

"Number 1 isn't going to fight you, I am going to!" shouted No. 4.

"Wally, Wally, Wally," she replied shaking her head. "Now, why would I lower myself to fight you?"

"You threatened No. 3!" he yelled.

"Only a little, but she's alive isn't she? Nigie Dear, please try to control your little hot-tempered friend, honestly; you are making my view on male leadership in the KND seem correct. Besides, No. 4, this is a leader's fight not a leader vs. little follower fight. Oh and by the way your communications will be down for an hour or two. Cheerio," she replied calmly.

Heather ended the transmission and Andrew turned off the tractor beam. She watched the transport leave the docking bay and it started its way to the moon base.

"Matthew, set a course for Mars. We have been recalled; we are going home," she commanded.


	2. No 300

Chapter 2- Number 300

Amber strolled into the sick bay in calculated strides.

"Amber! We've been expecting you ever since the battle," said Mari, an Asian teen that made a great nurse, as Amber sat down on a bed. "The Doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," Amber replied.

One minute later, the doors opened and Dr. Mayo, an adult who had a medical license, walked in. "Amber, it is good to see you again."

"Hello, De. Mayo," she replied.

"Let's see what the damage is, shall we," he said walking over to her. "How long ago was the battle?"

"Ten minutes give or take a couple minutes," she answered.

He unwrapped the makeshift bandage, and revealed her wound.

"Good news, it stopped bleeding; the bad news is it needs stitches," Dr, Mayo observed.

Amber looked at the wound for the first time and saw that it wasn't just a scratch, but a very good sized cut.

"Mari, get me the anesthetic, please," he requested.

"Let me guess, you are going to give me a shot," Amber guessed.

"No, it was a clean cut, all I need to do is numb the area around your cut enough to stitch it back up," he explained, as Mari came up with a bottle of anesthetic and some cotton pads.

"Oh, so all you are going to do is rub the area with those pads and then stitch me back up," Amber said watching him put on a pair of gloves and getting the stuff together.

"You actually sound disappointed that there will be no shot, even though, I know you hate needles," he said rubbing the anesthetic onto the wound.

"I figured it would make the story more interesting," she replied.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Can you feel this?" he asked poking her arm.

"No, I actually don't," she said.

"Good, if you don't want to watch, I suggest you look away now," he said grabbing the needle.

She sat there and watched him sew her arm back together. "It is strange to watch, but not feel any of pain of it," she said when he was almost done.

"I imagine it is," he replied. "Done."

She flexed her arm and straightened it. "Any restriction?"

"Yes, no sword fighting for at least a week, maybe two, and absolutely no getting into the teenage version of politics for two to three weeks," he commanded wrapping her arm in a fresh bandage.

"Fine, I'll stick to hacking databases," she replied standing up and walked out of the room.

- -

In her room, Amber turned on her computer and brought up Word, hacked into the KND Database again, copied and pasted No. 300 file to the Word document and logged off the database before the KND High command noticed. She saved the file to her computer, and then sent it to her printer. She labeled a file folder: No. 300 while the papers printed. After the papers were finished printing she put them in the file folder. She then put a new password on her computer, turned it off, and closed the lid.

"My daughter, I will be arriving soon, so start with out me," a voice in her head said.

"Yes, Father," she replied.

She changed into her Teen Court dress uniform, which they only wore to ceremonies and interrogations, which were a black tank top, tight black leather pants, and boots. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said as she put her hair up in a bun.

Cree entered and said, "He's awake now, and trying to escape. Should we go and try to get him on our side or wait until Father arrives first?"

"Father's shuttle should be here in a few minutes and he requested for us to start without him," she replied grabbing the file folder.

"How come you know when his shuttle is coming before I am informed of the fact from the radar operator?" Cree asked as they walked out of the room.

"Because I am his daughter," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

Four security guards joined them on their way to the interrogation room. When they got there, two of the guards preceded them into the room. The other two, which were both teenage guys, took their stations on either side of the door. As Amber and Cree entered the room, Amber was acutely aware that they were checking her out. When they got into the room, No. 300 stopped struggling completely and stared at Amber in disbelief.

"You! You are my brother's girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

"I am well aware of the fact that I am George's girlfriend, Benjamin. By the way, happy birthday," she replied in a kind voice.

"I'm supposed to be decommissioned!" he yelled.

"Cree, Chad, Stefanie, and I were supposed to be also, but we escaped and we saved you from your betrayers."

"My Betrayers?" he asked looking confused.

"The Kids Next Door, Ben, they were going to decommission you just when you hit your prime; just like what they tried to with the fabled four," Cree explained.

The door opened and both Cree and Amber stood up because Father had walked into the room. Father sat down and the room got darker, both of the teens stayed standing.

"My child, what have they told you?" Father asked.

"They were trying to convince me that the KND were going to betray me. I say they are lying to me," Ben replied coolly.

"What they say is true, my child," Father responded. "KND betrayed you."

"They couldn't…they wouldn't…they're my friends."

"It is the horrible truth, Ben. It's sad but true when you turn 13 and only 4 of us have escaped that horrid fate, now you; the rest weren't so lucky. They don't remember anything, including your brother, George," Amber said trying to calm Benjamin down.

"But why betray us?"

"They don't want us to remember and use our skills, they're afraid that we will use them against them," she replied sadly.

"What can I do?" Ben asked looking Father full in the face.

"Join the Teenz, my child, hone your skills and help your fellow teens get their revenge," Father stated.

"I'll do it, Father," Ben said.

"Good. Cree untie him; Amber, hand me his file."

They both obeyed his orders and Amber hoped that he wouldn't notice the bandage on her arm.

"Let's see, age 13, brown hair and brown eyed male, extraordinary pilot of sector random like his mentor Nick "Tailz" (Fr. No. 82459)," Father read.

"Father, you forgot 5' 8" and 150 lbs. He is also medium build," Amber added.

"So I did, my daughter, so I did; but you spoke out of turn!"

Amber instinctively flinched as fire appeared. He calmed down and said, "Never correct me again, OK."

"Yes, Father," she bowed and backed into the shadows.

"You see, No. 300, they were going to decommission you just when you were reaching your prime; they are not your friends, as they use you until you are 13 then they throw you out like yesterday's trash," Father said as Ben (No. 300) stood up and stretched.

"I know that now, Father," Ben stated.

"Amber," Father said.

"Yes, Father," she asked from the shadows.

"Do what you can to make Benjamin comfortable."

"Yes, sir! Stefanie, put him in the empty quarters near mine," she ordered to the guard to Benjamin's left. The girl took her helmet off and bowed. She was 16 the same age as Cree. Her hair was a dirty blonde and she had a fair face with deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Ja, ma'am," she replied in her German accent.

"Get moving," Amber said impatiently.

"Come with me, Ben," Stefanie said to Ben and they left the room.

"Everyone leave, I need to talk to my daughter alone," Father said.

Everyone left, including a reluctant Cree. Amber watched her best friend, since they were sector leaders, leave with a heavy heart. Once the door shut Father spun around and asked, "Why is there a bandage on your arm?"

_So much for hoping_, she thought. "Just a reminder to keep practicing my dueling skills."

"Who did you duel?"

"My dear cousin, Nigel Uno aka Number 1," she replied calmly. "It was only going to be a diversionary tactic in order get Ben out of there."

"So you took a risk! If you weren't a member of the Teen Court, I would take you straight home, young lady! Why can't you be like your sibling and not take huge risks? I have humored you too much, I allowed you to be a member of the KND. Why? Because you're my first born," He ranted as fire appeared.

"What do you know about my life? You always ruined my life even before I joined the KND!" she snapped causing more fire to appear.

"So, you are finally old and strong enough," Father said calming and the fire lowered except near her.

"Old and strong enough for what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, as the fire around her flickered.

"You are ready for the training that your brothers or sisters will never be ready for. They are too docile, too obedient to learn it. However, you are the rebel and a little more violent. I let you do what you wanted, since you were four, because it was to let you cultivate the ability," he explained. "Even though I think you would do what you wanted anyway,"

She calmed down and the fire died completely. "I noticed that it got warmer around me when I was angry but I never noticed that I can summon fire," she replied. "When are you going to teach me how to control this power?"

"Once school starts, when you're home and not out here."

"I can wait, Father, that will be the day after Nigel turns thirteen," she said.

"You're not planning on doing what I think your doing," he warned.

"It is up to Nigel if he wants to betray KND or not, but I think in a couple months he will see the true side of decommissioning. I know that he hasn't informed KND High command that I am his cousin because he would be looked down upon and his every move watched. That is one of his big secrets that I know of," she replied calmly.

"In other words, you won't refuse him your help if he asks for it. Fine, on the other hand, Ben is officially your mentee or if you don't want to train him give him to Cree because you and her are the only ones I trust to train him right," he said standing up. "I have to get going, but what are your plans if you get Teen Supreme Leader?"

"Why are you asking, Father?" she asked as she accompanied him to his shuttle. "I am completely loyal to Sarah."

"You do know that Sarah will turn twenty in three days. So it is natural for the Teen Court to elect a new leader. I just want to know your goals."

"I don't know. Maybe, find traitors in the teen leadership, join in the war on the adults side if there is enough reason to get in this war between adults and kids, and/or take over moon base," she replied thinking out loud.

"Very good goals, my daughter. Good bye," he said.

"Good bye, Father," she replied as they shook hands.

She watched the shuttle leave the bay and then went to the bridge to find Cree. Cree was standing by the radar console looking at the radar. Amber walked to Cree to see what they were looking at.

"There is nothing besides Father's shuttle, ma'am," the radar operator said obviously flustered by her presence.

"Good. Cree can I talk to you?" she replied curtly.

"Yes, Amber," Cree replied.

They left the bridge and Amber said, "Ben is now your mentee, train him well."

"Is there anything else?" Cree asked.

"No, I'll be in my room. I'm exhausted don't bother me unless it's important," she replied.

They parted and Amber walked down the hall to her quarters counting her steps. When she entered her room she noticed that her computer's lid was up. "Still breaking and entering, Stefanie?" she asked as she walked to her computer.

"Sorry," Stefanie said from behind her.

"Don't be," Amber replied not bothering to turn around. "You are going to need it, keep practicing,"

"You have OCD," Stefanie observed.

"No, I don't," Amber said.

"When you entered the room, what were you doing? Were you counting?" Stefanie asked with a very patronizing tone.

"I wasn't counting. Well, I did when I was a kid, but I haven't counted for years," she replied. "I am still your superior."

"I know, ma'am, I was just making an observation."

"I know that, but you are getting extremely close to insubordination. What I want to know is what is it you want so bad that you broke into my room?"

"I just wanted to learn to hack, but I couldn't break your password," Stefanie answered.

Amber smiled and turned toward Stefanie's voice. Stefanie had deactivated her battle ready armor and she was wearing a black t-shirt with a white heart on it, a black pair of pants, and a pair of black boots. "I will teach you after I change back into my other clothes," she said grabbing the clothes she was wearing early and changed in her personal bathroom.

When she entered her room again, Stefanie was at her computer trying to crack her password.

"Still don't have it?" she asked. "Need a hint?"

"No, I can get it," Stefanie said.

Two minutes later, Stefanie threw up her hands and said, "Yes, I need a hint."

"I 'spect that's why you were my breaking and entering and 2x4 technology specialist. Here is your hint: it can destroy worlds."

"The Death Star?"

"Nein."

"Is it one word and can I have another clue?"

"Ja, remember _Back to the Future_?"

"Ja,"

"It is mentioned in there,"

"It's paradox! The password is paradox" Stefanie said as she typed it in.

"Yes, it is. Now, scoot," Amber said sitting down as Stefanie moved to the other chair.

Amber e-mailed Sarah, the supreme leader of the teens, to let her know that she was teaching someone to hack in the very near future. Then she asked, "Do you want to see the pro work?"

"Ja," Stefanie said excited.

Amber logged onto the KND database for the third time of the day, and typed in No. 14. Stefanie's file came up onto the screen. "That's your file," she said.

"That picture of me is ugly!" Stefanie exclaimed.

"Well, that is the most recent picture they have of you."

"Does Cree's look as bad?" Stefanie asked.

"Yes, but it is less than a year old," she answered as she typed No. 11.

Cree's file popped up.

"You're right, she does look ugly and very angry," Stefanie laughed.

"That was when she realized they were stalking her," Amber replied.

**Beep-beep!** The computer roared.

"What's that for," Stefanie asked.

"KND high command," Amber replied as her hands typed the code and sent a spike. "Ah, just as I suspected, young No. 86 is in charge of the database security right now."

She typed this message:

Nice Try, my young mentee

Love always,

Amber

"What did you just do?" Stefanie asked.

"I sent a Spike," Amber answered simply as she logged off the database.

"Can you please explain?" Stefanie asked looking confused.

"Well, every two out of six times I hack into the database KND high command tries to track my signal. However, when I send a spike, it tracks their signal instead of mine and allows me to send a message," she explained. "Now let's let you try to hack into the teen database."

They spent the next three hours hacking into their own database.


	3. Bad news

Chapter 3- Bad news

Meanwhile at KND Moon base

No. 72 watched the radar screen behind the operator. He was glad that No. 362, the supreme leader of the KND, noticed his skills of leadership, fighting and strategy. Of course he owed that to the former leader of sector G. She always trusted him while she trained him and was always patient. Now days, he barely ever saw her, even when he was sent to support sector V. she never called him by his number after she turned 13; she always called him Rick, sometimes Cortez or Zorro. She was the person who got him this position five years ago. He owed her his loyalty and she knew it. Three years ago, she asked him to spy on KND High command, and he couldn't refuse because she always viewed him as a person instead of a number, even though she didn't really like boys.

- - -

Rick Cortez was an 11 year old boy from Madrid, Spain. He was brown haired and lilac eyed. His eyes were the most unusual thing about him. He wore a pair of black pants with a white, frilly shirt, a black pair of boots, and a black Zorro hat with his number on it. When he looked in the mirror, he did agree with her favorite pet name for him; he really did look like Zorro, one of Amber's favorite movie characters; plus he also had the accent.

- - -

No. 362, No.86 and he were the only people who knew Amber's closely kept secret; she had OCD, but the last time he saw or heard her count was in her cell on her 13th birthday. He remembered how he found out about her having OCD.

(Flash back) 6 years ago

They just got back from defeating Stickybeard and His Candy Pirates, when Amber said, "Good job, people! We just kicked some pirate's butt and saved Berlin from running out of candy."

"Yeah! That was soooo much fun, I bet Stickybeard won't come back to sector G for a long time," Stefanie Kingston yelled.

"Just be quiet, No. 14, No. 007 may have more to say," No. 72, who was five and just graduated the academy, said.

"Get some rest because it is hard training tomorrow after school. Dismissed," Amber said and then she headed to her room to take a nap and finish her homework.

Everybody in the tree house did what they did during their free time, NO. 14 went to work on some 2x4 technology, No. 417 went to read a book on how to lead a sector, and Numbers 86, 419, 422, and 424 went to listen to music or play videogames. No. 86 was only going to be there temporarily because she was learning from No. 007. He looked at No. 007 and saw that she was almost to her room and counting her steps.

"No. 14, why does No. 007 count her paces to her room?" he asked as he approached No. 14 carefully, he learned not to run up to her when she was working on something, last time he got poked in the eye. 

"I don't know, but I noticed it got worse after Jo, died. I wish I met Amber's sister it seems that they were close," Stefanie replied. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"Okay," he replied and walked over to No. 007's door and knocked.

"Come in," came her voice though the door. He walked in and was surprised how clean and neat the room was.

"What do you want, No. 72?" she asked from one corner of the room.

He looked and saw a whole cabinet and a mini refrigerator and every thing in a specific order like most of the rooms in the tree house. "Well, No. 007, I was just wondering why you have every thing in a specific order and count your paces," he replied.

"Oh, you don't want to know," she said swallowing a pill.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, you're asking about that pill, no. That is a medicine I have to take to remain healthy," she replied looking like she was trying to figure out if she should tell him something.

He waited to see if her internal struggle would end soon. "Well, I'm not sure if you can keep a secret or not. Only No. 362 and 86 knows my secret, but I am going to take a risk and tell you anyway," she sighed.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I have OCD," she confessed.

"What?"

"I know it is hard news to take, my father doesn't even know, but my sister knew. You want a drink out of the fridge?" she asked.

"Sure, do you have Sprite?" he replied.

"Yes, and please sit, I'll tell you my whole story because right now I feel that I can trust you."

(back to present)

He could always tell people about her secret, but if she was ever captured, she could ruin him. So, he decided to keep quiet about it.

"No. 72, May I talk to you?" No. 362 asked, from behind him, drawing him out of his deep thoughts.

"Yes, No. 362?" 

"Sector V was supposed to be here with No. 300 ten minutes ago. Do you have any clue why they are not on time?"

"No, I honestly don't sir," he replied.

"Boys, I still say that the boys are taking their own sweet time, and we all know that boys don't know anything," No. 86 yelled from the communication console.

The boy operating it was clearly nervous as he kept trying to hail the KND J.A.I.L.E.R. "Sir," the radar operator, who was a girl, said. "It has just appeared on the radar."

- - -

On the J.A.I.L.E.R., No. 1 was having a hard time coming up with how to explain to No. 362 how he lost No. 300 to Amber. "Number 86 is going to have a field day," he moaned.

"I know, we could say that we were attacked by ten teen fighters…" suggested No. 2.

"And were boarded by like 50 teens," finished No. 4.

"No, high command would know those would be lies. They know Amber's character, she would either hack into the main frame, or do it herself with a small group of teens," No. 5 said. "It is better to tell the truth, that way No. 86 can't fault you for that."

"You're right, I will tell them the truth," No. 1 decided. "Try to contact moon base again."

No. 5 finally contacted moon base successfully.

"No. 362, we're coming in to land. Where should we land?"

"Hanger bay 2," No. 362 replied.

- - -

They were in a conference room to talk.

"Well, everything was going just fine until we realized that we were being followed by a teen ship. We hailed them to see what they wanted and we say Amber; she knew exactly what we were doing!" No. 1 started.

"No, Amber couldn't be there, she's supposed to be at Father's mansion," No. 86 stated in disbelief.

"She was there, No. 86, with my crazy sister obeying her every order," No. 5 said, holding up a sword. "Here's her sword, if you don't believe us."

"What happened next?" asked No. 72.

"She jammed our communication system and told us to surrender. I didn't so she had their tractor beam activated and pulled us in. she had to take a transmission from somewhere that started with a M. her com. Officer corrected herself before she said the place and called it home. Five minutes later she and Cree entered our ship. Amber and I fought while No. 5 fought Cree. The other three stood down as I commanded until twenty teenagers rushed in. I tried to disengage from my fight to prevent No. 300 from escaping, but she somehow got in front of me. She used reason and taunted me so that I attacked her again; I did but she kept sidestepping my attacks. Then her army left with Cree when they had No. 300. When she saw that she was on the wrong side of the room, she tried the fake out technique to get to the door, but I matched her every move. Then she tried to attack my weak side, but I cut her sword arm; I don't know how bad it was. She kneeled and told me to kill her because it would be doing her a favor. I was about to grant it when No. 3 stopped me," No. 1 recited from memory.

"Good because did you forget how important it is to get her here alive?" No. 86 asked.

"No, now let me finish," No. 1 retorted. "While No. 3 and I were fighting, Amber somehow got a dagger on No. 3's neck and used her as a shield to get to the door. She yelled, 'Give my regards to moon base.' Then let No. 3 go and left our ship. Two minutes later, she hailed us, said that she owes me a fight, and that our communications would be down for an hour or two. Then she let us go."

"What did you say that she owed you?" No. 72 asked.

"A fight," No. 1 replied.

"That we might be able to use to trap her," No. 86 thought out loud. "The problem is how to contact her."

"We'll figure it out later, No. 86; we have bigger problems. This is the fourth teen who really escaped decommissioning," No. 362 stated. "That is a problem because each of them were experts in their fields, like Amber "the triple threat," only she was an expert in three fields. Cree was a martial arts expert, Stefanie was an expert of breaking in and entering and 2x4 technology, and Ben was…What was No.300's area of expertise?" Number 1 asked.

No. 86 went to her computer and typed something in. "Flying, he was a pilot," she said. "Wait a minute."

"What is it, No. 86?" No. 362 asked.

"There is someone logged onto the database that isn't cleared to do so and is looking at Cree's file," she replied sending a command to track the signal.

She watched it track until it stopped, then started to track her signal. "What in the world is going on?"

"You got mail," her computer said.

"What the …" No. 86 started as she opened up the message. "It has no return address,"

"What does it say?" everybody asked.

"Nice try, my young mentee. Love always, Amber," No. 86 read off.

"That is the second message from her today," No. 362 said. 

"What?" "A few hours ago, she was looking at her file and sent me a message calling us all little twerps."

"That explains why she knows who's getting decommissioned and when," No. 1 said.

"I wonder how many times a day she's on and we don't know she's there? That is a scary thought if she does it more than once a day," No. 362 said. "She probably doesn't do it everyday," No. 72 suggested.

"Maybe, she does it on special days, days she knows that we would be too busy to notice or when she is extremely bored."

"We can only hope that is true," No. 5 said. "You seem to know a whole lot about her."

"I may have been the only boy she did take notice of," he replied.

"I thought she lost it when she started training him," said No. 86. "Are you two related?"

"No, it was because I wouldn't stop bugging her about stuff," he replied sheepishly.

"So, she confided in you to shut you up," No. 86 said. "That proves all that I have been saying."

"Oh, just be quiet, No. 86. We need to find out how to stop her from doing in her view of 'saving' teens from getting decommissioned," No. 362 stated.

"I say after we catch her we decommission her right away," No. 86 said.

"Did you forget, No. 86, that if you decommission a teen all their memory up to that point is erased. She is the one and only teen that Father would even think about confiding his plans to and she knows all about the Teenz. We need that information before you go and erase everything," No. 72 said. "And I also know why she asked No. 1 to kill her."

"Why did she want him to kill her, No. 72?" No. 362 asked.

"Did you know that she had a sister that was a year younger than her?"

"No! What is her name?" No. 86 asked looking like she had been betrayed.

"It was Joanna, Jo for short. She was never in KND. Amber would take a week vacation to be at Joanna's birthday. She was excited to go, but when she came back she was worried about how Joanna was doing. I asked her why she was worried about her sister, but she would never tell me. When she was 10, she couldn't go on her yearly trip home due to a mission. A few months later she got a note that said that her sister had died. That's when she got extremely depressed and started getting careless during missions because she blamed herself for her sister's death. Now days I only see her at the cemetery on her sister's birthday crying and apologizing to her sister's grave," he said.

"When was her sister's birthday?" asked No. 3 speaking for the first time.

"July 17th." No. 1 and No. 86 glanced at each other obviously thinking the same thing.

"Now, we know where she is going to be on July 17th. It's far enough away to plan something," No. 1 said.

"No. 1, please escort your team out. No. 86 and I need to talk to No. 72," No. 362 commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," No. 1 replied and ushered his team out of the room.

"No. 72, I know there is something else to the story you didn't say," No. 362 stated.

"I wasn't sure if I could talk about it in front on sector V, ma'am," he replied. "It was about Amber's OCD."

"You were right by not telling them anything about that," No. 86 said. "What about it?"

"Well, after her visits home it got worse but in a few weeks it was back to normal. But after her sister's death it went downhill, she couldn't sleep saying that she had nightmares about her sister. And she told me that Father doesn't know about her having OCD and her sister knew but never betrayed her. They both knew that Father would have kept her home if he knew."

"I noticed that it gets worse if she is under a lot of stress, that could help us get the information we need out of her. The question is how to bring back the memories with out causing her to shut down," No. 86 said.

"That's the one thing we can't afford," No. 362 said.

"What if she knows that we can't afford to decommission her?" No. 72 asked.

"Then we will have no choice, but to use the final tactic," No. 86 said.

"What is that exactly?" No. 362 asked.

"Torture her," No. 86 replied.

"You are not going to torture her without my permission. There are other ways, No. 86!" yelled No. 362.

"Do you want a full blown invasion of adult and teen forces?" No. 72 asked.

"What do you mean by that, No. 72?" asked No. 86.

"It has to do with how much control Father has over her. He would make her, if he hasn't already, get a chip that can monitory her health implanted in her, so he can know exactly what condition she's in," No. 72 explained. 

"So, if No. 86 started torturing her, he would know almost instantly; then he would gather most adults and teens and storm moon base to rescue her." No. 362 said.

"Fine, I won't torture her, but she will be nowhere near her precious computer," No. 86 stated. "That is torture enough."

"Now, that we know this, we need to figure out how we are going to get her here," No. 362 said.

"Well, there is only one day we absolutely know where she is going to be," No. 86 stated.

"Yes, July 17th," No. 72 said.

"Which sector should we send?" No. 362 asked.

"It's up to you, Rachel, I say sector G," No. 86 suggested.

"No, I say sector V, No. 362, because the cemetery is in sector V and she does own No. 1 a fight," No. 72 retorted.

"How can we know that sector V can catch her? They've failed to do so the past two times!" No. 86 yelled.

"It was because she expected it, she expects us to leave her alone on her sister's birthday," No. 72 shouted back.

"Will you two stop fighting? I have made my decision. We send sector V to retrieve her on the 17th of July. We will have sector G in the area just in case she beats sector V. we have learned never to turn our backs to her. And once she is at moon base, we will take over and put her in the same cell as her 13th birthday." No. 362 commanded.

They continued to plan how to crack Amber.


	4. nightmares and memories

it is a long chapter

* * *

Chapter 4- Nightmares and memories

"Amber, you're my best friend. I just wish Father didn't let you go to school in Germany," said a nine year old girl with medium brown hair.

Amber sighed. They were sitting on the hill by the playground. She missed being in sector G with her friends, but she had taken the week off to be at her sister's ninth birthday. "I wish he'd let you go to Germany with me, Jo," Amber replied.

"Hi, gals," yelled Cree, who was nine, as she came running up the hill.

"Hi, Cree," Amber said. "No missions for today?"

"Absolutely none, how are you?"

"I've been better, Cree; yesterday was Johanna's birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Jo!" Cree replied.

Then the scene changed.

Amber was running from something. She couldn't see who or what she was running from. She didn't know why she feared what she was running from, but did know that she feared it. Up ahead was her old sector team except for Stefanie. She shouted and tried to get them to help her, but they turned laughing and left her behind. Then Johanna was there. "Jo, help me!" she yelled.

"Amber, when I needed you the most you weren't there. Why weren't you there?" Johanna asked backing away.

"I was on a mission," she replied, tears flowing freely.

She tripped on something and fell down.

"You were always on a mission or with your friends. See where that got you; did they even help you when you needed them?"Johanna asked and left.

"Johanna! Johanna!" Amber yelled, getting up.

The thing she was running from was very close behind her.

- - -

Amber shot straight up in bed, sweating. She looked around at the clock, and saw 1:00 am sector V time. She laid back down, but couldn't get back to sleep. She got out of bed to find her insomnia medication. She found it, but the bottle was empty. _I am going to have to talk to Dr. Mayo_, she thought as she changed into her training clothing. She walked into the training room and some push ups, and then she did a few one handed pushups.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked a male voice by the door.

She sat down and started doing sit ups. "No," she said. "I couldn't, you, Ben?"

"No, I can't either, why can't you sleep?"

"Nightmare and I suffer from insomnia," she replied still doing sit ups.

"I just had a nightmare," he replied.

"You were running from something," she stated as she stopped doing sit ups.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Most teens who escape decommissioning have that dream, including me," she replied standing up.

"I had my sector in front of me, and they didn't help me. I had this dream for about a week. I don't know why?" he said sitting down.

"Calm down, Ben, dreams pass in time," she stated walking over to the water bottles and grabbed two.

"Who is going to train me now that I'm a teen?" he asked.

"Cree gets that honor. Here catch," she replied, throwing him one of the water bottles.

He caught it and she joined him sitting down by the wall.

"I hope this doesn't change anything," he said.

"It doesn't change much, Ben, the only major changes are that I am now your ally and not an enemy, and the KND is now the enemy," she replied.

"So, you saved me from decommissioning because of George," he said confused.

"Partly, the other reasons are you know the newer flying patterns and tactics, and I just so happen to like you."

"Amber, you're not sword fighting, are you?" Cree asked walking into the room.

"No, I am just talking with Ben; we both couldn't sleep. Why are you here?"

"Nightmare," Cree replied.

"Me too. Did we all have the nightmare?" asked Stefanie as she entered the room.

"We all did, but I'm not sure about Chad," Amber replied.

"I've noticed something, Amber," Cree stated.

"What have you noticed?"

"We all have that nightmare on our birthday or when we fight KND operatives."

"I have always wondered how each of you escaped decommissioning," Benjamin said.

"Well, since we're all here and we can't sleep we might as well tell you," Amber stated. "You all know all about my grand escape, but I will elaborate on it. Cree and Stefanie were the same year; and Chad's wasn't planned, it just happened by chance."

"Amber knows more about our escapes more than we do, so why doesn't she tell you," Cree said.

"Okay," Amber replied. "Mine starts on the wee hours the day before my birthday. My sector decided that it would be safer for me and the whole KND if I was sent to moon base a day before my birthday because I was already getting stalked by the Teenz. I had no choice but to agree, that was the longest trip up to the moon base. When we docked, Chad, who was Supreme commander at the time, was there to meet the ship. Fanny, No. 86, was one of the captain's that put me in the cell that I broke out of. When they closed my cell door, I started to have an OCD episode. I started counting my steps across and along the bars. Then I could hear Father's voice in my head; his voice was getting clearer and clearer for weeks before my birthday. He kept telling me the same thing my brain was telling me, _escape!_ Being one of the Sector Leaders I knew the whole layout of the Moon base and codes. I sat on my bed the whole night trying to figure out how to escape and I came up with nine different ones that wouldn't work. Then I decided on one of the best plans you could pick if you're desperate, no plan at all just make it up as you go along. The guard that was stationed to watch me stood there and tried to get me to talk to her. She wanted to know what I was thinking of. I told her that I was remembering all those great missions I went on and kicked butt at, and that after the next day, I wouldn't even remember them. I also told her that my father was going to take me you the indoor water park for my birthday. Basically anything other than what I was planning to do. Then I fell asleep. An hour before my scheduled decommissioning, Cree showed up to say hi, and that she was going to be at my decommissioning, and my sector did the same. Five minutes before my decommissioning, Fanny with one of the boy guards came to escort me to the Decommissioning chamber. I easily over powered the boy and grabbed his F.R.A.P.P.E. and pointed it at Fanny. I made her give me her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A." She paused to take a sip of water. "Then I locked her and her partner in my cell and walked down the hall way towards the hanger. I was then seen by Chad and his little goons on their way to my decommissioning. He yelled, 'get her' and I shot the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. at them and they went down but not before Chad had issued a red alert. I shot the F.R.A.P.P.E. at him and froze him in the control room. I ran through the moon base like Han Solo and Chewbacca did in the Death Star, basically blowing everything in my way up. Then I reached the hanger, the door was locked and I could hear them coming down the hallways to surround me. I entered the pass code and got the door open. I found a stash of M.A.R.B.L.E.s by the door and closed the door. I used them to wire all the ships except the one I was going to use to escape, I picked No. 92's second J.A.I.L.E.R. and set the marbles to go off right after I left the hanger. I started up the J.A.I.L.E.R. and took off right as the operatives opened the doors. I shot out of the hanger and headed towards Sector V and the Delightful Manson From Down the Lane, where the Teenz were waiting for me to get there to protect me from KND. The M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploded without a hitch and a fourth of the Moon base was destroyed. However, I was getting chased by other KND pilots who made it into other hangers. I was almost over the Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane when I was shot down by the playground. I quickly climbed out of the wrecked vehicle with the F.R.A.P.P.E. and G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and started running down the lane where I was met by the leader of the Teenz and he granted me safe passage while he and the Teenz kept the KND busy. I made it to the Manson and could finally breathe for the first time the whole day. Not bad for winging it, huh?"

"That was an awesome story; I can't believe that was all winging it. We we're all told that it was planned and a trap for us down in Sector V," Ben said.

"Shows that they know how to cover up embarrassment," Cree said. "She totally kicked their butts and mine by blowing up my shuttle among others."

"Then she didn't appear on the radar for a while, why was that, Amber?" asked Stefanie.

"Well, the wise thing was to train at the mansion, and only leave for school. I was lying low for a while and I was planning on how I was going to rescue Cree's Birthday which was about a year away from then."

"How did you save Cree?" Ben asked.

"I knew when Cree's Birthday was and since Father would barely let me out of the Mansion, that's why they think I'm in the Mansion most of the time; I hacked into the database and learned the exact path vehicles would take to Moon base, the designs of the newer ships. I figured how to control Moon base's systems, like opening doors and hanger bays and how to shut off moon base's power from a laptop computer. I went to Cree's house with a packet and told her to trust me, but if she felt like not trusting me she didn't have to look at the packet. I'm glad she did trust me enough. She escaped in one of the shuttles and met me and the Teenz at the rendezvous point, the hill overlooking the park in sector V. Then, since nobody followed her, we all walked to Father's Mansion. I must admit that Cree's escape took a lot of planning."

"Wow, I never thought you were that accomplished at hacking," Ben said.

"She was one of the best, they barely can track her to," Cree replied.

"She is currently teaching me her ways of hacking," Stefanie stated. "Now on to my rescue."

"Yes, well, it is not as impressive as mine or Cree's; it's very simple. Stefanie, as you know was a member of my old sector, sector G. So, I knew the layout of the tree house and all the codes because No. 417 was stupid enough not to change them. On the night before her birthday, about three weeks after Cree's, Cree went waltzing into the Tree house as a diversion, and I knocked Steffie out and carried her out to our transport. Cree got her butt kicked out and jumped into our transport. We sped off and as the sun rose, Stefanie woke up. It was the best B-day gift we could give her."

"However, we all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we joined KND, 13 is the cut off year, no exceptions," Cree sighed.

"There are exceptions, though, Cree," Amber replied.

"What? Who are those exceptions?"

"Your old boyfriend, Maurice, for example. Did you forget the Chicken Pox incident?" she replied. "Don't worry he is being watched by people who I trust. There might be more."

"Good, I thought he might be a spy, but where were you during the Chicken Pox incident?"

"I was at home, sick, with the flu, no thanks to the Common Cold. Well, other than those exceptions, everyone else on Mars are either decommissioned KND personal or they haven't even been in KND," Amber stated.

"We'll arrive at Mars at O'Seven hundred," Cree said.

"Well, it is two o'clock now, so , wake everybody up at O'Six hundred hours," Amber commanded. "I suggest get at least two more hours of sleep."

- - -

Nick "Tailz" L. was a 16 year old teenage boy. He had dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and an angler noise. He wore a red shirt with a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. He was once a KND pilot from sector Random, but that was according to Amber. Try as he might, he couldn't remember anything, but that was what decommissioning did you people though. He was a member of the Teen Court, and a phenomenal pilot.

He was trying to figure out his speech for the opening meeting of the court. He was nervous of seeing Amber again. Last time, he insulted her on accident in his speech, and she broke his nose with a nice clean punch to his face. How he insulted her in the speech, he didn't know; all he did know was that he didn't want to repeat that incident. He was reviewing his speech to make sure that there was nothing insulting her.

He was more afraid of her than Maranda Lemour. Maranda was a basic teenaged girl, always flirting and tearing down other girls; and Amber was, well, she flirted every once in a while, but she could kick anyone's butt and she knew it. He admired her carefree attitude, but she knew when to be serious, unlike Maranda. His friend Nate agreed with him.

- - -

Nate Z. was a 16 year old boy from Australia. He had medium brown hair and brown eyes and was a member of the Teen Court. He was once a member of sector O, and an expert in the weapons department. He was decommissioned for a year before he met Amber; maybe they knew each other when they were in KND. He didn't remember anything before 13. After they met she requested him and gave him the job of teen weapons specialist. He would rather have her lead the teens more than Maranda. He was sure that most of the court felt that way.

He was working late, trying to develop a new weapon; it was supposed to be like the KND's G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., but it shot out jaw breakers instead. However, there were a few glitches, he needed to work out.

- - -

In some conference room on the Mars base, two teenagers met in secret. The female had long silvery blond hair, and gray eyes. She wore a black shirt, pants, and boots. The male had short red hair and black eyes. He was wearing almost the same thing as the girl, only he was wearing a white shirt.

"Maranda, it's jolly good to see you," the male said, in a British accent.

"Jack, it's been to long!" Maranda replied in a French accent.

"What did you want? Your note said it was urgent."

"Well, you know that Sarah is turning 20 in two days so we are going to have to vote for a new supreme leader. Sarah has picked out two that we'll have to vote for. One girl and one boy. I don't know who, but I do know that one is American. And I also know that a European hasn't been in charge for at least three leaders," she said.

"So, we need to come up with a way to get one of us in that position," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is exactly why I wanted to talk to you, Jackie," Maranda said getting closer to him. "I think the girl, if it's not me, will be Amber because Maria is such a klutz."

"I think so too, love," he said pulling her into a hug.

- - -

At O'Six hundred hours, an alarm went off. Amber slowly climbed out of bed. She only got two more hours of sleep, and was a little bit crabby. She changed into her regular Teen Court outfit, which consisted of a black tank top, black pants and black boots. She didn't have to be on the bridge until 6:45 am, so, she turned on the radio which was powered by an I-pod that had every bodies pay list, and took out her scrapbook of KND memories. She turned to the day she became sector G's leader. Her old sector team smiled up at her. _Half of them are still Sector G members_, she thought. The radio started to play "Photograph," by Nickelback.

"Amber, sorry to bug you, but your door was open and Cree needs help…" Stefanie said as she walked into Amber's room. "Oh are you remembering something?"

"Yes, Steffie, remember this day?" Amber replied holding up the scrapbook.

"That was when you were made leader of sector G; there's me!"

Amber turned the page and saw one of the seven pictures of her and her cousin, Nigel Uno.

- - -

The day of Nigel's graduation into the KND

"No. 1, welcome to the Kids Next Door," Amber said as Nigel was being introduced to the sector leaders by Chad.

"Thank you, No. 007," Nigel replied blushing.

"Are you two related?" asked Cree, who was standing by Amber, as always in these functions.

"I don't think so, No. 11, I have two last names remember," Amber lied. "I am proud that your sister, No. 5, is finally part of your sector."

"Yes, she can learn from the best," No. 48, the leader of sector C.

"Thank you, No. 48," Cree replied.

"No. 007," Nigel said.

"What No. 1?" Amber asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied. "No. 274, I am going to borrow No. 1 for a little bit."

"You should okay it with No. 122, sector E's leader," Chad replied.

"Yes, sir," she said. "No. 122, May I borrow your No. 1 for a minute?"

"Sure, No. 007, after all you could give him some good advice because you are one of our best operatives," No. 122 stated.

"Thanks,"

When they left the room, she looked for an empty room. She found one and ushered him in and asked, "What is it?"

"I was wondering since there is something about keeping secrets from KND, I just wanted to ask if it is okay if I tell them about us being related," he replied.

"No, you are not going to do that, in fact I am forbidding you from doing that," she replied hastily.

"Why, Amber? Why can't I tell anybody that information?"

She sighed. "Nigel, because they will accuse me of keeping secrets, and if by a very unlikely chance I was to betray KND, I am not planning on doing that, but there is still a chance, and you have made it known that we are related, your every move would be scrutinized by High command and you will miss out on some great opportunities, like lead your own sector someday. I don't want your life in KND jeopardized by my judgments," she explained.

- - -

"Amber, are you okay?"

"What? Yes, I was just thinking," Amber replied coming back to the conversation.

"About what?"

"Sometimes I miss those days, things were simpler. Now, I feel like I'm stuck in a middle of a tug of war battle. I want to help KND because of Nigel, but the other part of me wants to destroy KND," Amber sighed, closing the book.

"I sometimes feel that way, too," Stefanie replied.

"What did Cree need help with?" she asked.

"The crew obviously forgot Parade formation, and Cree needs help controlling them."

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Stefanie replied and left the room.

Amber hid her scrapbook and turned off the radio. She put on her Teen Court Cape and strapped on her back up sword. She looked in the mirror and made sure that she was presentable. Then she left her quarters.

She entered the Bridge and saw Cree trying to get the people, who weren't needed to fly the ship, into parade formation. She strolled over to Cree and everybody snapped to attention. "Don't tell me that you forgot parade formation, already," she said softly.

"Yes, they did, Amber, and they seem very pleased with themselves because of it," Cree replied.

"Cree, calm down, look they are getting into formation, now," she replied.

Cree looked and saw that they were rearranging into the correct formation.

"I shall pick four of you for an honor guard to protect me," Amber said inspecting the security guards. "Let's see, Stefanie K., Matthew, Karen and Gabriel."

The four guards broke from the formation and stood by her.

"Amber, where do I stand?" Ben asked.

"You will stand by Cree," she replied. "Now, you will go to the base in the way you learned it. I will enable the cloaking device and will enter the base. If I hear of any deviations from the course, I will have you punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good and don't embarrass me," she barked.

"Ma'am were there," Jamie the pilot announced.

"Thank you; now let's get a move on," Amber commanded.


	5. the Mars Hideout

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KND what so ever but I do own the OC characters

Chapter 5- The Mars hideout

Chad was in charge of everybody on Amber's security detail, that were left on the base when she went to go whatever it was she did. "I want straight lines, Amber is back!" he commanded, as her shuttle docked in the hanger bay of the hideout.

Chad stood at attention as the ramp of her shuttle opened. Gabreal and Matthew exited the craft first followed by Amber. Following her was Cree with some boy, _must be why she was too busy to talk yesterday_, he thought. Then Stephanie K. and Karen came down the ramp.

"Amber, good to see you back here relatively in one piece," Chad said glancing at her bandaged arm as she reached him.

"Oh, yes, I am fortunate to be in one piece," she replied. "Are my quarters prepared?"

"Yes, exactly in the order you want them in," he stated.

"Good, tell Sarah that I have returned," she commanded as she walked towards her and her crew's quarters.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied and nodded to a couple of people from the security force. They nodded and walked towards the Teen's Supreme Leader and crew's quarters, that were in the middle of the hideout.

Once Chad, Cree, Benjamin, Stefanie, and Amber were alone in her quarters, Chad said, "Amber, as the leader of your security detail, I wish you would take fighting No. 1 a bit more seriously. I am right in guessing that it was No. 1 who caused that cut on your arm."

"Yes, and don't worry, my dear cousin and I are closer that what KND high command even thinks," she replied lounging in a chaise.

"How close do they think you are?" Chad asked, sitting in an arm chair across from her.

"They don't even think that we're even related. They just think that it is a bloody coincidence that we have close to the same last name. As for our relationship, nobody in the KND would call it close. While I was in the KND, it seemed like I was a famed section leader reluctantly giving advice to a fellow operative. Now it seems like we're archenemies. He may believe that we are archenemies, but I know deep down he knows that we are as close as we were before KND," she explained. "Nigel and I kept us being cousins as secret for a reason."

"He still keeps it a secret, why?" asked Benjamin.

"I don't blame him. If word got out that Amber, who they think is the biggest traitor and the daughter of the incarnate of pure evil, is his cousin, it would make his life a living hell. They would not trust him so much and his every move would be scrutinized, even if they don't remove him from being Sector V's 

leader. I should know, I've caused a lot of trouble for Abigail and we didn't keep that we were sisters a secret," Cree said, lounging in the other chaise, that sat next to the chair Benjamin sat in.

"What do you mean by that, Cree?" Stefanie asked, sitting in a chair by Amber.

"They were thinking on letting her be Sector V's leader, but seeing as I betrayed KND, they appointed Nigel leader," Cree explained.

"It's why most family ties are closely guarded secrets if the two operatives think that there is a slightest chance the older one might betray KND. That's why I kept some of mine a secret," Chad said. "You can't deny being siblings because everybody knows. It's a whole lot easier to deny being cousins because it is so hard to prove they are related."

"No. 362 is your cousin," Ben guessed.

"Yes, Rachel is my cousin," Chad replied.

"It all makes sense now. She has the same hair color as you, same kind of shape of face…" Ben said.

"Benjamin, be quiet and stop bugging Chad," Cree scolded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ben replied.

Matthew entered the room and walked towards Amber and said, "Ma'am,"

"What is it, Matthew?" Amber asked.

"You have a visitor," he replied.

"Allow him to enter," she said.

Matthew nodded and left the room. Two minutes later, George Huntington entered the room, followed closely by Thomas and Jerry Lexington.

- - -

George Huntington was a dark brown haired 17-year-old male, who had deep piercing blue eyes. He was Benjamin's older brother and Amber's boyfriend. He was handsome, smart, and very sure of what he wanted and how to get what he wanted. He was a member of the Teen Court and was Number 666 in the KND. He was decommissioned two months before Amber's great escape.

- - -

Thomas and Jerry Lexington were identical twins. They had reddish-orange hair and had brown eyes. They were No. 9a and 9b in KND, but they now are on George's crew. They both dislike each other and get into so many arguments they soon became known as Tom and Jerry, after the cartoon.

- - -

"George!" exclaimed Ben as he ran to hug his brother.

"Ben," George replied, taken aback that his little brother actually hugged him. "It's great to see you, too."

"Are you going to stay and talk, big brother?" Ben asked.

Amber smiled at the boy's eagerness to talk to his brother. It reminded her of Joanna and Nigel before she lost them, one to death and the other to KND.

"I wish I could, Ben, but I came to retrieve on of the members of the Teen Court. Amber, are you ready for the meeting?" George asked, extending his hand to her.

"Yes, I am, George. All I need is to security guards. I guess Stefanie and Chad will have to do," she replied taking his hand.

Chad and Stefanie rose as their names were called. Then they were off to the conference room.

- - -

The whole hide out was like a city under the surface of Mars, so NASA and KND couldn't find it. Of course NASA mostly wasn't on Mars during the summer. It had several dance clubs that served soda pop. One of the clubs had Karaoke, which solved arguments just as well as fighting. There was an arena for fighting, gym, a five screen movie complex, a public heated water park, a hair and nail solon, and Quarters for the different crews of teens. The Supreme Leader's quarters were in the center of the whole complex, next to what they called City Hall. The Court met at City Hall in the spacious conference room.

- - -

"What movies are showing at the movie theatre?" Amber asked as they ascended the front steps of City Hall.

"Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull, 27 dresses, and Prince Caspian," George replied.

"I might go and see one of them tonight," she decided as they entered the building.

They walked up on flight of stairs, and down the hallway and through the fifth door on their right. Everyone was there waiting for them; Jack Becker, Maria Gregovitch, who was a brown haired Russian teen, Maranda Lemour, Nick "Tailz" L, Sarah Owins, and Nate Z.

"Amber, George, you are nearly late. Please take your seats," Sarah said as they enter the room.

Amber took her assigned seat, immediately on Sarah's right, while George took his my Maria.

"Tailz" stood up and said, "Your highness, can we get started?"

"Yes, by all means Tailz," Sarah replied.

"Fellow members of the Teen Court, we all know that our supreme leader is turning 20 tomorrow. We've been mostly left alone by the adults and the KND, during Sarah's peaceful rule of three years. We can only hope that the next leader's rule is just as peaceful. We have heard that Sarah has picked out two possible successors, and so we wait for her to announce them," Tailz stated, and sat down.

"Good speech, Tailz," Amber said thoughtfully. "Nothing insulting."

"Thank you, Amber," he replied.

"Now, I will have you know that I have valued all of your advice. I have picked my next possible successors by their merit and hard work. They both have opposite viewpoints on mostly everything, but they do what they think is right for the teens. The two I pick are Jack Becker and Amber Uno/Wigglestein," Sarah announced.

"You picked that traitorous prig over me!" yelled Maranda.

"What did you just call me?" snarled Amber, standing up, looking like she was going to start a fight.

"Amber, remember what Dr. Mayo said," warned Stefanie.

"Thanks, Steffie. Chad, could you please show Miss Lemour some of my displeasure, due to my doctor telling me to allow my recent wounds to heal," Amber stated.

Chad picked up a bottle of ink, walked over to Maranda, and dumped it on her head.

"Uggh," Maranda fumed. "You are going to pay for this! I just had my hair done!"

"If you're done fuming, Maranda, I would like to know how we vote for a new leader," Nate said.

"Well, we usually have those two fight over the votes of the teens present with a sword fight, but seeing that Amber can't do that due to her doctor's orders, we have one avenue left open, and that is karaoke," Sarah replied.

"Fine, tonight, two songs each and then a duet," Jack said.

"I was going to the movies, but fine, I accept your challenge. Sarah picks the duet," Amber replied.

"Fine," Jack replied.

"We will have this duel at 7:00 tonight. Right now it is 10:00 am. I'm sure that they will want to choose and practice their songs, so if there isn't anymore business to finish, we will be dismissed. We will reconvene at 3:00 pm tomorrow after we count the votes of the general teen population, who are here. Then the Court minus Jack and Amber will vote," Sarah said. "Dismissed."

Amber walked out of the room closely followed by Chad and Stefanie.

"Wow, that was cool," Stefanie said.

"First time at a Teen Court meeting?" Chad asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Well, you've only seen the tip of the iceberg, girl, usually Amber and Maranda are at each other's throats, Marada's guard and I usually have to pull them apart," he replied.

"You won't have to do that for a couple of weeks," Amber stated. "I can't believe that I am obeying orders for once."

"It is a wonder," Chad said.

"What? You need to calm down…No, I'm not doing anything important…just calm down, and I'll get to a quieter place and then we'll talk," Amber said, randomly according to Stefanie.

Chad didn't even seem phased by the sudden outburst. He saw that Amber was covering her right ear like there was a cell phone next to it, but he knew that somebody she knew and trusted was contacting her though their molar. He had one himself so he could talk to Amber when she or he had a problem. How you got one was easy but painful. Her dentist takes out a molar and then replaces it with a high tech one. It can contact anyone who has it and monitors stress levels. He only knew that about eight including her and him, but who she was talking to was a hard one to guess.

"Who is she talking to?" Stefanie asked as they rushed down the street to her crew's quarters.

"There are six people I can guess."

When Amber got to her quarters, she found a pad of paper and a pen and said, "Zorro, calm down, just tell me what is wrong."

"She's talking to No. 72, Stefanie," Chad said watching Amber write down what Rick Cortez said.

"Rick…it's okay…you had to tell them…Rick, if you want to see me in person, then get your mother to call me to babysit next time she goes out. Okay…I'll be careful. Bye."

"What did No. 72 want?" Chad asked.

"He was worried about a plan KND has made up involving me," Amber replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to practice my songs for the duel tonight."

She left the room and left Chad and Stefanie standing there wondering what got No. 72 all hot and bothered.

"I know that KND what to capture her, but I really don't know why," Stefanie stated.

"They think that Father confides with her, and since she's the leader of the Teenz and the Teen Ninja, they think that she knows all the information about their plans. Don't get me wrong, she does have information of the organizations, but Father and her made a pact that he wouldn't tell her his plans unless it was absolutely necessary," Chad explained.

"KND is always trying to catch Amber, I don't know why No. 72 was close to panic," Stefanie replied.

The door opened and Cree and Ben walked in.

"…And that is why we had to change tactics and flight patterns," Ben was saying to Cree. "Why the long faces?"

"No. 72 contacted Amber and he was worried about some plan KND has concerning Amber," Chad answered.

"That was all you could wheedle out of her?" Cree asked concerned.

"Why are you all concerned over what a little monkey in KND High Command said?" Ben asked.

"Because that little monkey is our top spy, Ben. If he's getting worried about Amber's safety, then we should be concerned," Chad explained. "And yes, Cree that was only what she would say."

"We can hope that she will play it safe," Cree said. "I'll go talk to her."

Cree left the room, to plan how she will get Amber to talk to her.


	6. knd memories and plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KND; I am just a crazy fan

Chapter 6- KND memories and plans

meanwhile with KND

Nigel and his team made it back to Sector V without any more problems. They grumbled about the failed mission as they entered the tree house.

"Cruddy Teenagers," muttered No. 4. "Why do they ruin our missions, and why does Amber like to pick on us?"

"It's because of No. 5 and me," No. 1 said. "No. 5 because of Cree being on her crew, and Amber always liked to single me out. In the old days it was like a big sister teasing her brother's friend, but now she's bullying me because she knows my weaknesses."

"So what? She knows your weaknesses. Does she usually have real friends to back her up besides my sister?" asked No. 5 trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks, No. 5, I am going for a walk and maybe go home tonight."

The four kids just stood there and watch their leader leave. After No. 1 was out of the tree house, No. 3 asked, "Why is No. 1 upset?"

"I think Amber got under his skin," replied No. 5. "Like she got under No. 4's skin."

"I am not a kangaroo!" No. 4 shouted, looking for a video game.

Suddenly, No. 2 started laughing.

"What's so funny No. 2?" No. 4 asked.

"I finally figured out why she calls you the kangaroo," No. 2 replied. "You're from Australia and your first name of Wallabee. Of course, she couldn't call you a Wallabee because that is so unoriginal, and you're always on the move or itching for a fight, hence Kangaroo."

"She's got to be a creative teen to come up with that," No. 4 said sarcastically.

"Enough talking about Amber because we only have until the end of summer to do stuff as a team," No. 5 commanded. "Nigel is turning 13 the day before school starts."

"What are we going to plan for his birthday?" No. 3 asked.

"We don't have to worry about the Teenz recruiting him because Amber doesn't seem to like him much," No. 4 said.

- - -

Nigel randomly walked around the town and found his way to the Alamode. He knew that it was before even Amber's time in the KND that the event of the Alamode happened, but she loved to come here when she was off or when she just wanted someplace to think. He had seen her standing there six months ago. _At least she was trying to find some answers in her life_, he thought. Then he decided to go home as the sun set. He got home and his parents looked surprised.

"Son, we didn't expect you to come home," Mr. Uno said.

"I just had a hard day, dad," Nigel replied as he went upstairs.

He entered his bedroom and took out a picture similar to the one Amber had. It showed a picture of him by her and she had an amused smile on her face, like she was amused by his antics, and had a black eye. He slowly realized that he missed those days; that he missed who she was. It was true that after she turned eleven she couldn't stand Chad, No. 274, but she put up with Chad because he, No. 1, was important to her. He realized that she was protecting him by forbidding him to share that they were cousins, and was still protecting him by not letting the word "cuz" slip around the KND. She was almost as good as No. 0, his father; she was going to go down in KND history as one of KND's greatest operatives. However, she was down as KND's greatest operative turned traitor; she was proof that even the most devoted, loyal KND operative could just suddenly turn on the KND. He still remembered how he had got this picture; _had it really been six years since then_, he thought. It was one of the last missions he had with her. It was an all sector mission.

- - -

six years ago

"Sectors, we have a mission that can't wait," Chad said. "It started as a routine recon mission on Father, now it is a search and rescue mission. No. 76 report."

A ten year old limped onto the stage and reported, "The recon mission was working just fine until one of the rookies tripped the alarm by falling out of a tree." The rookie in question flinched. "No. 007 saw the Teen Ninja coming to investigate, and commanded us to get him out of the area and to get ready to fight. We pulled him out our weapons as we got the rookie into the transport. She was amazing; she was fighting two teens at once using hand to hand combat, and was holding her own with them. I wasn't so skilled, I had a big football player; he got me in the leg and was about to finish me off when she jumped out of nowhere onto his back and wrapped her arms around her neck in the sleeper hold. She then yelled, 'Get back to the ship and take off! Let me deal with them sector V's tree house isn't that far away!' we obeyed and took off while she held her ground."

"Thank you, No. 76," Chad replied. "It has been five days since the disaster and we are still missing sector G's leader. We should use the KNDNA tracker to find out where she is."

They brought out the KNDNA tracker and No. 76 put in No. 007's DNA to find her coordinates. It came up as the Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane. Sector V gulped. They knew that the mansion's 

defenses were formidable and No. 007 was probably not in good shape. No. 11, Cree, stood up and asked, "No. 247, what is your planned course of action?"

"No. 11, your sector along with sectors G and E will enter the mansion and find No. 007. My team and I will distract Father. The rest of the KND will keep the Mansion's various defensive forces busy."

"Yes, sir," No. 11 said and sat down.

"Let's go," Chad yelled and everybody loaded onto the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.

They landed on the front lawn of the Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane. The sectors that were distractions swarmed the mansions defenses. When the battle was in full swing the other KND operatives got to the Mansion and broke in. They split up to accomplish their objectives. No. 1's group cautiously moved down the hallways, and they heard, "Let me out of this room immediately, you cruddy teenagers! That fight wasn't fair!"

"Sorry, kid, you're staying in that room until you tell Father what he needs to know."

"He needs to know absolutely nothing! I will never betray the Kids Next Door, and that lazy bum can burn me or set you guys on me any time he wants! But I still won't talk!" she yelled with bangs on the doors punctuating each sentence.

"Don't make me angry, kid. I enjoyed giving you that black eye," the Teen said as the group came around the corner. "If you don't stop yelling I am going to have to gag…what? Who's there?"

Cree answered him by shooting her F.R.A.P.P.Y. at him. He froze in place; Cree then turned to No. 14, Stefanie and asked, "Can you pick this lock? There is an endless about of keys on his key ring."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Stefanie replied taking out a bobby pin.

She jiggled around with the lock and opened the door. She stepped aside in time to see a swivel wheeled desk chair come zooming out of the room.

"There is now way in hell you are going to gag me!" No. 007's voice sounded from inside the room.

Then they saw No. 007 limping out of the room. She had a huge black eye, and a lot of bruises, but otherwise she was fine. She looked around at all the faces of her rescuers and then turned to Cree and asked, "Blondie went to fight Father then?"

Cree nodded.

"He's going to get someone killed," No. 007 muttered and started towards the sitting room.

Cree and the others followed her. When they got to the sitting room, the fight was in full swing.

"Amber, I don't think you should interfere," Cree said.

"I am only going to save Blondie and his goon's butt, as usual," No. 007 replied exasperated, and entered the fight.

She fought her way to Chad and said, "Chad, we need to retreat, Now!"

"Amber, you shouldn't be here," he replied as they both dodged a fire blast from Father.

"We need to get out of here before their reinforcements arrive, or all of us won't be here!"

Chad seemed to take her hint and they both leaped out of the closest window. The other operatives followed suit and jumped out the windows. Chad ordered the retreat as Cree and Stefanie helped Amber to a shuttle. As they took off, Chad turned to Amber and said, "Welcome back, No.007."

"It's about time you came and got me. Do you know how many times I was interrogated in there?" Amber yelled with fury showing in her eyes. "I got this last night!" she pointed to her eye.

"Amber, calm down. I'm sorry I waited for so long." Chad replied. "You should check in the infirmary and get looked over when we arrive at moon base."

"Yes, sir," she stated, looking out the window.

"Ah…No.007, may I have a picture with you?" No. 1 asked timidly.

She looked at him and said, "Promise me that if one operative goes MIA, you won't wait for five days."

"Of course, ma'am," he replied.

"Cree, can you take a picture of us?" she asked with an amused smile.

- - -

Nigel had learned an important lesson of teamwork and partnership from her that day. She had helped shape him into who he was today with little lessons. She taught him stuff they barely covered at the academy like never leave anybody behind unless you have to or sacrifice yourself instead of sacrificing the weak. 'One can save a hundred lives if given the chance,' she said once to explain to him why she took that chance by getting captured.

_I best not dwell on the past; she's my enemy now_, he thought, _I might as well get some sleep, and tomorrow I'll think of something to do about her._

_--_

After a quiet night following a hectic day, No. 72 was making his rounds around moon base. _Amber's going to kill me_, he thought as he passed her old cell.

"No. 72," one operative said.

"What?" he asked.

"No. 362 wants to see her in her office," the operative replied.

"Thanks."

He ran to No. 362's office and found that No. 86 was also there.

"You wanted to see me, No. 362?" he asked panting.

"Yes, No. 72, please have a seat," No. 362 replied.

He sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"No. 86 and I would like you opinion on a plan we made up for after Amber's capture, since you are one of the main experts on Amber."

"What is the plan?" he asked.

"We put her in the interrogation room immediately and let her sit or do whatever in that room for a half an hour, and then talk about all her crimes against KND and interrogate her. If she is uncooperative than she can go into her old cell."

"I don't think she will be very cooperative with us," he stated.

"Of course, we expect her not to be, that is why she'll be a high priority prisoner. No less than tree guards by her whenever we're moving her from one room to another. And after a couple weeks and she is still not cooperating we'll send her to our Arctic Prison," No. 86 explained the rest of the plan. "She can sit around and freeze for all I care."

"So what do you think?" No. 362 asked.

"It is brilliant, No. 362 and 86, I can't wait to see it in action," he replied. "Is that all, No. 362?"

"Yes, you're dismissed."

He stood up and left the room. He looked around and headed to his office. He shut the door and wrote down what he remembered of the plan. _I should tell Amber about this_, he thought as he locked the door.

"Amber, come in, Amber," he said with panic in his voice, using his molar communication system.

"_What? You need to calm down…_" her voice came over the system.

"Are you busy?"

"_No, I'm not doing anything important_," she replied.

"I have something to tell you, it's important!" he said with the edge of panic evident in his voice.

"_Just calm down, I'll get to a quieter place and we'll talk_."

He heard her running and a door opening. He then heard a pad of paper rustling and "_Zorro, calm down. Just tell me what happened._"

"They have a plan for you after your capture. They are going to interrogate you for awhile; then put you back in your old cell and if you don't cooperate after a couple of weeks, they are going to put you in one of their prisons. And they know about Johanna…"

"_Rick, it's okay…_"

"I'm sorry, but I told them!"

"_You had to tell them,_" she replied with understanding in her voice.

"I want us to meet somewhere,"

"_If you want to see me in person, then get your mother to call me next time she goes out. Okay?_"

"Okay, but…"

"_I'll be careful,_" she answered. "_Bye._"

"Bye."

He sat in his chair and sighed. He knew that having her babysit him was the only way they could meet without raising KND's suspicions. _Yep, she'll kill me or KND will decommission me,_ he thought, _either way not much of a choice._

"No. 72, get your lazy butt out here!" No. 86's voice floated in.

_Oh great, here we go again_ he thought walking to the door.


	7. the new teen leader

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or songs as much as I would like to…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KND or songs as much as I would like to…..

Chapter 7- the new leader

"Cree, which dress should I wear?" Amber asked. "This red dress or this blue one?"

"Were you listening to anything that I said?" Cree questioned.

"Yes, now which one?" she asked.

"This is serous!"

"No, this is serious, Cree, no switching subjects," Amber said with a stern glance.

"The red one then," Cree sighed. "Now, tell me what No. 72 told you."

"You can read it on the piece of paper over there," Amber replied, pointing at the notepad.

While Cree read the plan, Amber put the blue dress away.

"Amber, sit down, we need to talk, now," Cree said sitting down on the bed.

Amber sat on the bed and asked, "What is it?"

"This," Cree replied gesturing to the paper.

"I don't think that is a problem," Amber stated. "When are they finally going to catch me?"

"Amber! I am your best friend. Do you see what they are willing to do to crack you?"

"Yes, and I actually like their plan, it is wonderful; they are actually thinking. However, there are some flaws in it," Amber said calmly. "They are making me feel loved."

"What do you mean?"

"I go from a high priority prisoner in the moon base to a high priority prisoner in one of their prisons, where it would be easier to escape."

"It's already five!" Cree exclaimed, looking at the clock. "We need to get you ready for tonight."

Amber changed into the red halter-top, knee length dress, and let Cree do her hair.

They reached the club at 6:30 and she was shocked to see Dr. Mayo climb up on stage to sing "Back When I Knew it all" by Montgomery Gentry with another adult. She listened to the song:

"At the ripe old age of nineteen

I bought a short bed pick up chicks machine

Life ran on beer and gasoline

A half a lap ahead of the law

I had a fake id that got me into "tuffies"

Love was a word I used to get lucky

Was a big time spender with that plastic money

Back when I knew it all

Back when the world was flat and mama and daddy didn't have a clue

That was back...

Back when a pitcher of beer and a couple shots made me bulletproof

Back when god was a name I used in vain to get a point across when

I got ticked off

Lord I'm learning so much more...than back when I knew it all

I found out credit cards don't mean you're rich

And beer and gasoline don't mix

Yeah step side trucks can't jump a ditch

And those "big house" rooms sure are small

I've learned that love is a woman that will settle you down

A Sunday sermon can turn life around

Man I can't believe all the answers I've found

Since ...back when I knew it all

Back when the world was flat and mama and daddy didn't have a clue

That was back...

Back when a pitcher of beer and a couple shots made me bulletproof

Back when god was a name I used in vain to get a point across when

I got ticked off

Lord I'm learning so much more...than back when I knew it all

I've done some growing up

And I'm still growing up

So I know I'll never be as smart as I once was

That was back

Back when the world was flat and mama and daddy didn't have a clue

That was back...

Back when a pitcher of beer and a couple shots made me bulletproof

Back when god was a name I used in vain to get a point across when

I got ticked off

Lord I'm learning so much more...than back when I knew it all,"

She applauded and glanced at the clock. The DJ got on the microphone and said, "Stick around, at 7:00 two members of the Teen Court will duke it out for your votes."

At 6:55, Jack and his entourage entered.

"So you're already here, I 'spect those two are your background singers," he said gesturing to Cree and Stefanie.

Yes, so?" she replied.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is 7:00, and now for the main event. Amber, Jack, please get on stage!" the DJ announced.

The approached the stage.

"You both know the rules, only two background singers, two songs apiece and a duet with each other?"

They both nodded.

"Who is going first?"

"Ladies first," Jack said.

"Fine with me," she replied as he left the stage.

"What is your 1st song?"

"'Defying Gravity' from Wicked," she replied. "Is there any rule against including the audience?"

"No," he replied. "Amber is going to sing, 'Defying Gravity' and she would like to include the audience towards the end of the song."

"Cree, take the part of Galinda and, Steffie, take the people's part and lead the audience," she said to her two best friends.

"Yes, boss," Stefanie replied.

"Amber, are you ready?" the DJ asked.

Both Cree and Amber nodded and the DJ hit the play button for the music.

Cree:(spoken)  
Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now!  
(sung) I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever;  
I hope you think you're clever!

Amber: (spoken)  
I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy, too.  
(sung)I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition.

BOTH:(sung)  
So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy, right now!  
Cree: (spoken)  
Elphie, listen to me! Just, say you're sorry.  
(sung)  
You can still be with the Wizard, what you've worked and waited for. You can't have all you ever wanted!

Amber: (spoken)  
I know.  
(sung)  
And I don't want it.  
(spoken)  
No,  
(sung)  
I can't want it anymore.  
Something has changed within me.  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second-guessing.  
Too late to go back to sleep!  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes, and leap!  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes, and leap!  
It's time to try defying gravity.  
I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!

Cree: (sung)  
Can't I make you understand.  
You're having delusions of grandeur!

Amber: (sung)  
I'm through with accepting limits,  
'Cuz someone says they're so!  
Some things I cannot change,  
but 'till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
loosing love; I guess I've lost!  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much to high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye!  
I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!  
(spoken)  
Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do. Together,  
(sung)  
Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been.  
Glinda, things the way we plan 'em.

Cree: (sung)  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH: (sung)  
There's no fight we cannot win.  
Just you and I defying gravity!  
With you and I, defying gravity,

Amber:(sung)  
They'll never bring us down.  
(spoken)  
Well, are you coming?

Cree:(sung)  
I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this.

Amber: (spoken)  
You too.  
(sung)  
I hope it brings you bliss,

BOTH: (sung)  
I really hope you get it,  
And you don't live to regret it!  
I hope you're happy in the end!  
I hope you're happy, my friend!

Amber: (sung)  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo,  
At least I'm flying free.  
To those who'd ground me,  
Take a message back from me:  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity!  
I'm flying high,  
Defying gravity!  
And soon I'll match them in renown.  
And nobody in, all of Oz.  
No Wizard that there is or was.  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

Cree: (sung)  
I hope you're happy!

Stefanie/Audience: (sung)  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
(shouted)  
Get her!

Amber: (sung)  
Bring me down!

Stefanie/Audience: (sung)  
So we've got to bring her

Amber: (sung)  
Aaahhhhhhh!

Stefanie/Audience:(sung)  
Down!"

Everybody applauded as she bowed and left the stage. Jack approached the stage with Maranda.

"That was Amber singing Defying Gravity," the DJ said. "Jack is up. What will you sing?"

"Wonderful from Wicked," Jack replied.

"It seems that they have the same likes, folks. Jack is going to sing Wonderful from Wicked!" announced the DJ as he started the music.

"Jack: I never asked for this  
Or planned it in advance  
I was merely blown here  
By the winds of chance  
I never saw myself  
As a Solomon or Socrates  
I knew who I was:  
One of your dime a dozen  
Mediocrities

Then suddenly I'm here  
Respected - worshipped, even  
Just because the folks in Oz  
Needed someone to believe in  
Does it surprise you  
I got hooked, and all too soon?  
What can I say?  
I got carried away  
And not just by balloon:

Wonderful  
They called me "Wonderful"  
So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist  
I will be "Wonderful"  
And they said "Wonderful"  
Believe me, it's hard to resist  
'Cause it feels wonderful  
They think I'm wonderful  
Hey, look who's wonderful -  
This corn-fed hick  
Who said: "It might be keen  
To build a town of green  
And a wonderful road of yellow brick!"

(spoken) See - I never had a family of my own. So, I  
guess I just - wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything.

Maranda: (spoken) So you lied to them.

Jack: (spoken) Elphaba, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of  
things that aren't true. We call it - "history."

(sung) A man's called a traitor - or liberator  
A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist  
Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader?  
It's all in which label  
Is able to persist  
There are precious few at ease  
With moral ambiguities  
So we act as though they don't exist

They call me "Wonderful"  
So I am wonderful  
In fact - it's so much who I am  
It's part of my name  
And with my help, you can be the same  
At long, long last receive your due  
Long overdue  
Elphaba - The most celebrated  
Are the rehabilitated  
There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do - with you

Wonderful  
They'll call you wonderful:

Maranda: It does sound wonderful:

Jack: Trust me - it's fun

BOTH: When you are wonderful  
It would be wonderful?  
Wonderful, wonderful

Jack: One! Two! And:  
(they dance)"

There was applause and cheers from the audience. Amber climbed up on stage to sing her second song.

"So, Amber what is your next song?" the DJ asked.

"Picture to burn, by Taylor Swift," she replied. "This is dedicated to Jack, who used to be my boyfriend before he dated Maranda."

The DJ started the music.

"State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..

Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..."

She bowed at the Crowd went wild. She left the stage as Jack jumped up on stage.

"I will sing Leader of the Pack by Twisted Sister," he said. "And this is dedicated to Amber."

"Back up singers: Hey, is he really going' out with her?  
There he is, let's ask him  
Hey man, is that your ring she's wearing'?

Jack: Uh, huh

back up singer: Man, it must be great ridin' with her  
Are you pickin' her up after school today?

Jack: Uh uh

B.U.S.: By the way where'd you meet her

Jack: I met her at the candy store  
She turned around and smiled at me  
You get the picture?

B.U.S.: Yeah, we see

Jack: That's when she fell for

all: The leader of the pack

Jack: Her folks were always putting me down  
They said i came from the wrong side of town  
They told her that I was bad  
But she knew I was sad  
That's why she fell for

All: The leader of the pack

Jack: One day her dad said find someone new  
She had to tell me that we were through  
I stood there and asked her why  
But all she could do was cry  
"I'm sorry I hurt you"

All: The leader of the pack

Jack: She was so small  
As she kissed me goodbye,  
Her tears were beginning to show  
And as she drove away on that rainy night  
I begged her to go slow  
If she heard I'll never know  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I felt so helpless what could I do?  
Remembering all the things we'd been through  
The gang they all stop and stare  
I can't hide my tears but I don't care  
I'll never forget her

ALL: The leader of the pack

Jack: Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack  
And now she's gone  
Leader of the pack"

Cheers rose as he finished. Amber climbed on stage for the last song. Sarah walked up to the DJ and whispered the song to him.

"Now for the duet," he said and started the music.

"Amber: Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.

Jack: No, you can't.  
Amber: Yes, I can.

Jack: No, you can't.

Amber: Yes, I can.

Jack: No, you can't.

Amber: Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!

Jack: Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.

Amber: No, you're not.

Jack: Yes, I am.

Amber: No, you're not.

Jack: Yes, I am.

Amber: No, you're NOT!

Jack: Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!

I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.

Amber: I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.

Jack: I can live on bread and cheese.

Amber: And only on that?

Jack: Yes.

Amber: So can a rat!

Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.

Jack: No, you can't. (High)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Jack: No, you can't. (Higher)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Jack: No, you can't. (Higher)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Jack: No, you can't. (Higher)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Jack: No, you can't. (Higher)

Amber: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

Jack: Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.

Amber: Fifty cents?

Jack: Forty cents!

Amber: Thirty cents?

Jack: Twenty cents!

Amber: No, you can't!

Jack: Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!

Amber: Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.

Jack: No, you can't. (Softly)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Softer)

Jack: No, you can't. (Softer)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Softer)

Jack: No, you can't. (Softer)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

Jack: I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.

Amber: I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!

Jack: I can open any safe.

Amber: Without bein' caught?

Jack: Sure.

Amber: That's what I thought--  
you crook!

Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.

Jack: No, you can't.

Amber: Yes, I can

Jack: No, you can't.

Amber: Yes, I can

Jack: No, you can't.

Amber: Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Jack: No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--

Amber: CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)

Jack: Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

Amber: Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.

Jack: In my coat?

Amber: In your vest!

Jack: In my shoes?

Amber: In your hat!

Jack: No, you can't!

Amber: Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!

Jack: Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.

Amber: No, you can't. (Fast)  
Jack: Yes, I can. (Faster)

Amber: No, you can't. (Faster)  
Jack: Yes, I can. (Faster)

Amber: Noyoucan't. (Faster)

Jack: YesIcan! (Fastest)  
I can jump a hurdle.

Amber: I can wear a girdle.

Jack: I can knit a sweater.

Amber: I can fill it better!

Jack: I can do most anything!

Amber: Can you bake a pie?

Jack: No.

Amber: Neither can I.  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.

Jack: No, you can't. (Sweetly)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Jack: No, you can't. (Sweeter)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Jack: No, you can't. (Sweeter)

Amber: Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

Jack: No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)

Amber: Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

Amber: Yes, I can! Jack: No, you can't!"

Everybody applauded.

"You get a night to think on it and tomorrow morning vote for your next leader," the DJ announced.

"Amber let's get back to our quarters," Cree said.

"That's a great idea, I'm exhausted," Amber replied.

The next day, Amber went and saw _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_, with Stefanie and Cree.

"Man, I felt so sorry for the Russian woman," Cree said.

"Come on, Cree, she deserved what happened to her," Stefanie replied. "What do you think, Amber?"

Amber just kept walking towards "City Hall."

"Amber?" Cree asked.

"What?" questioned Amber, snapping out of her trance.

"What did you think of the movie?" Stefanie asked.

"Um…it showed me lesions like be careful what you wish for and don't become too obsessed with something," she replied. "It's almost three, now come on."

They rushed to "City Hall" and made it just in the nick of time.

"We have the votes in. 80 of the teens voted for Amber while 20 voted for Jack. Amber, Jack and I won't vote but each of you have a ten percent of the vote," Sarah said. "You may vote, now, in an orderly fashion."

"Jack," Maranda said.

"Amber," George stated.

Jack," Maria voted.

"Amber," 'Tailz' said.

"Amber," Nate voted.

"So, Amber wins the position of Supreme Leader of the Teens!" Sarah announced.

"Thank you all, and Happy Birthday Sarah," Amber stated.

"Now who is your replacement in the court?" reminded Sarah.

"Cree Lincoln is my replacement."


	8. traps and plans

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't own KND…even though I may desperately want to…. Now with that done we can get back to our story.

Chapter 8- Traps and plans.

~A week after chapter 7~

Amber had settled into her new quarters in the middle of the hide out. Currently, she was listening to Cree and Maranda argue on what to do about KND.

"The Kids Next Door won't hesitate to strike us before we join the fight!" Cree yelled.

"For the past how many years, we have been safe from most of their attacks. They leave us somewhat alone because we don't stir up the hornet's nest like you precious Teen Ninja," Maranda replied.

"Well, for your information KND hates all teenagers, and those Teen Ninja are about ¾ of our security forces!" Cree stated. "They are taking out threats to our safety."

"So, if they didn't start or keep on attacking KND, we wouldn't need protection from them!"

"Those are very valid points, but is your arguing going to help Amber decide on what to do?" asked George. "Let someone else speak."

"Well, our intelligence picked up that KND is trying to locate this base. Good news is that they're looking at all the places on earth that start with M. The bad news is that it is only a matter of time before they figure it out," Maria said.

"Maria, you know how to hack?" Cree asked.

"Da, that is in our blood. The bright kids of Russia are trained to hack from a very young age," Maria replied. "Amber, what do you think about this situation?"

"Even though I can't control some of the teens, I have enjoyed the peace that comes from being neutral in this war between adults and kids. I will strongly urge the Teenz and Teen Ninja to not purposely stir up the hornet's nest until we know what they are going to do. We will remain neutral. I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war," Amber stated. "We need someone to tell KND that we are remaining neutral and if they have a bone to pick with us, then send a letter to McClintock High school to resolve the problem diplomatically."

"I'll get one of my people on it," Maranda said.

"You have my permission to do so…." Amber started.

"Amber!" Stefanie yelled running into the room.

"What is it, Stefanie?" she asked.

"We have a transmission, and the person said that it was important."

"Well, since I have decided on the issue, we are dismissed," Amber said. "I will contact you when we are meeting again."

She rose and half ran to the transmission room.

"Sorry, that I kept you waiting, Father," she said, then looking up and seeing who it was added. "What is it, David?"

The tall boy of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane smiled, "_Not so respectful now are we, big sis? When you thought I was Father, your reaction time was impressive_."

"What do you want, David?" she repeated. "You said it was important."

"_Are you coming home soon?_" he asked.

"Now, why would I want to be coming home for?" she asked smiling.

"_Our birthday of course. Father wants you to help us plan it and to be present for it_."

"I was going to be there because when else do I have the time to see your butts kicked," she replied. "I'll be home sometime tomorrow."

"_See you then_," he said. "_You can invite Cree and your beautiful friend, Stefanie_."

He ended the transmission.

"He so did not just say that," Amber said.

"Say what?" asked Cree walking in.

"Call Stefanie beautiful; that is so unlike him," she replied. "Get my ship ready we're leaving in an hour."

- -

~9 am the next morning~

Amber, Cree, and Stefanie entered the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane and saw a line of petty villains waiting for an audience with the spoiled little brats. Amber led her friends to her room to unpack their stuff. They walked down to the practice room in the basement.

The basement was designed as a teen hangout with a gym, game room, and practice rooms.

Amber grabbed a bow staff, twirled it in her hands, and called to a member of the teen ninja. The girl walked over as Amber concentrated on using the right hold of the weapon.

"Yes," the girl asked.

"I want to see your skill with the Bo and hand to hand combat," Amber replied, getting into a fighting stance.

They trained hard for a little while, and stopped when they were both panting.

"That was totally awesome!" the girl said.

"You are almost as good as me," Amber stated. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, my parents accepted a job offer from your Father. We just arrived from Minnesota last week," she replied. "Your father suggested that I should join the ninja when he saw my gymnastic skills. I used to be a cheerleader at my old school."

"That is great. What's your name?" Amber asked.

"Jessica, Jessica Montgomery," she answered.

"I would guess you are about 13 or 14 years old," Amber said circling the girl.

"I am 14," Jessica answered.

"Can I see your cheerleading skills; I am the official cheerleading captain now?" Amber asked.

"What would you like me to do?" Jessica asked.

Front handspring, back round off, one-handed cartwheel, Herkie, and a back handspring."

Jessica did the routine perfectly. Amber was impressed and smiled.

"Amber, can I talk to you, now?" Cree asked.

"Excuse us for a moment," Amber said and followed Cree to the opposite side of the room.

"Hi, my name is Stefanie," Stefanie said warmly to Jessica.

"Do they hold conversations like that a lot?" Jessica asked looking at Cree and Amber.

"They're BFFs and no they totally don't do that often," Stefanie reassured.

"What is your problem with her, Cree?" Amber asked.

"She might be a spy for the KND," Cree replied.

"She wasn't in the KND, Cree, she is too old to be new after us. She would have been 11 when I left and there were no Jessica Montgomery's there in the data base. You're just being overly cautious."

"One of us does."

"Cree, just give her a chance, she might prove valuable to us."

"Okay, Amber, I hope you know what you're doing."

Amber walked back over to Jessica and said, "We have talked it over and we've decided to ask you to hang out with us for the rest of the summer."

"Thank you," Jessica said.

"I must check in on the twerps. What to come?"

She went to their Audience room by passing the Toilenator, who was last in line.

"Hey, I'm next in line!" he shouted as they passed by him.

"I'm not here for the job, Louis," Amber replied coldly.

"Ah, our sister has returned," the delightful brats said.

"Indeed I have, so what are you planning?" she asked.

"Just a little raid on Sector V's tree house," they replied.

"An idea just occurred to me, siblings," she stated.

"What is it?"

"Since the Toilenator is the last person here, why don't you give him the job and tell him to say that there is a Teen Ninja meeting at the Tieland Commons Shopping Mall tonight. I have to go shopping anyways, and then I'll spring the trap and toy with sector V at my leisure," she replied.

"Good plan, daughter," said Father as he walked into the room. "But take along a couple of ice-cream men."

"Fine, Father, as long as they are much more trustworthy than last time, when they didn't know what to do."

"They will have to do," he said.

She nodded, walked to the basement, and wrote: _All Ninja meet at Tieland Commons Shopping Mall for a party at 6:00 to whenever. Wear causal clothes. Amber._

Then she went upstairs, grabbed her purse and entered the limo with Cree, Jessica and Stefanie in tow.

"Where are our escorts?" Stefanie asked.

"They are coming in those two ice-cream trucks," Amber replied pointing to the trucks flanking them. "Now what are we going to do at the mall?"

"What do you need?" Cree asked.

"A new dress for the twerps' birthday. Do you guys need any new clothes?"

"No, I'll just run home and grab one of mine," Cree replied.

"No," Jessica said.

"I need one," Stefanie replied thoughtfully.

"After we grab the dresses, we'll send my chuffer back with them and get a makeover!"

"Why do we need a makeover if we're trapping Sector V here tonight?" asked Jessica.

"The trap is to make KND see that we aren't doing anything diabolical all the time. After they crash our 'party' we will play with them for a bit and then kick them out and go home. Tomorrow, we four will plan our next attack," Amber explained, as they arrived at the mall.

The chuffer parked in Father's parking spot, closest to the mall doors, and let them out of the limo.

"Alfred, we are going to send you home with our dresses, after we buy them and we'll call you when we are about done in the mall," Amber said as he helped her out of the car.

"Very good, Ma'am," he replied as he locked the limo and followed them into the mall.

They entered the dress shop that Father just bought for her purposes.

"Jessica, I thought you're supposed to be practicing," said the man by the cash register. "Who are your friends?"

"Father, these are Stefanie K. Cree Lincoln, and Amber Wigglestein," Jessica replied, introducing her new friends, if they would allow her to call them that.

"So, you're Mr. Benedict Wigglestein's eldest," he said shaking Amber's hand.

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery," she replied. "Stefanie and I are here to look at the dresses."

"You girls have a look around and try on anything that suits your fancy." The phone started ringing. "Wigglestein's Dress Shop, how may I help you?...Oh Mr. Wigglestein…yes they're here….yes, sir….I understand. Have a nice day."

Stefanie and Amber chose two dresses and sent them back to the mansion. Then they went to the salon and relaxed as they had their hair, hands and feet done.

- - -

"Wait! Please don't drop me form this height!" begged the Toilenator.

"Why should we listen to you, louser?" No. 4 asked.

"I have information on the Teen Ninja," said the Toilenator. "They have a meeting at Tieland Commons Shopping Mall tonight!"

"Thanks for the information," No. 3 said as No. 4 kicked the Toilenatior out of the tree house.

"You don't have to thank him for anything, No. 3," stated No. 4.

"What? He gave us information that we aren't looking for," No. 3 replied.

"So, Kuki, he's a villain!"

"No. 4, leave no. 3 alone," No. 2 shouted. "So, No. 1, what are we going to do?"

"No. 2,3, and 4, spy on known Teen Ninja and listen to their conversations," No. 1 commanded. "No. 5 and I will try to figure out the best spot to hide in the mall. Kids Next Door, move out!"

- - -

At 4:00 Amber and her tree friends just walked into the mansion's front door to change for the party when members of the Teen Ninja were leaving.

"So, it is true, you are back!" a couple of guys screamed.

The rest of the crowd cheered as if their favorite band just walked into the room. Amber held her hands up for silence.

"Yes, I'm back and I am now Supreme Leader of the Teen Court," Amber announced.

Cheers erupted from the assembled teens.

"I expect to see each and every one of you at the party tonight. Now, go and get ready."

They filed out talking about how amazing it was that Amber was back, and didn't notice that No. 2,3, and 4 were around looking like they were talking.

- - -

"The ventilation system seems the best place so far," No. 5 said, as No. 2,3, and 4 walked into the room.

"They're going to have to do," No. 1 replied. "What did you three find out?"

"Amber is back and it is at 6:00," No. 2 reported.

"Are you sure that Amber is back?" No. 1 asked.

"That is what they're saying, No. 1, and they seemed to be really excited about that fact," No. 2 replied.

"So now we now have to be there to see what they're planning," No. 1 said turning to the blueprints of the mall and looking at possible meeting places. "I just need to think like Amber. Where would I hold a meeting?"

"Cree would suggest by the food court due to how big it is and how close it is to the exits," No. 5 said. "And knowing Amber, she would trust Cree's insights."

"There is still a chance that she would choose any of these three other plazas," No. 1 replied.

"That is why I suggest the ventilation system, that way we have all possibilities covered," No. 5 stated.

"I still can't believe that she is back from her base," No. 1 replied turning to the world map. "Where is it? We've already looked in 10 different sectors."

"It has to be somewhere, No. 1, we'll find it," No. 3 assured.

"And when we do, we'll kick teen butt," No. 4 added.

- - -

"Amber, hold still! You're going to make me mess up your makeup," Cree scolded.

Amber instantly stilled. After they'd changed to black slacks and tanks, Cree wanted to do everybody's makeup and of course Amber was the first one to have her make up done.

"Okay, done," Cree announced.

"My turn!" exclaimed Stefanie, rushing up to Cree.

"Okay, Okay," replied Cree. "You act like a kid sometimes, Steffie."

"I do not!"

"Okay, maybe you act like Ty Lee off of Avatar, sometimes," Amber said to defuse the potential fight.

"So, Amber, you act like Azula most of the time," Stefanie replied.

"And I suppose that I act like Mai, huh," Cree scoffed, putting eyeliner on Stefanie.

"Well, no, you act like Toph."

"What? I'm no way like that blind earthbender!"

"What are you three talking about?" Jessica asked confused.

"Haven't you ever seen _Avatar: the Last Airbender_?" Amber asked.

Jessica shook her head no.

"Oh, girls, it looks like we're going to have to have an Avatar marathon of 1st and 2nd seasons and watch some of the 3rd on the internet," Amber said.

"When?" Stefanie asked.

"When we get back to our hide out on Mars," Amber replied.

"How am I going to get permission to go there?" Jessica asked.

"Father, will arrange that," Cree said. "He always does. Done, Stefanie. Jessica, your turn."

After everybody had their make up done, they went to the party


	9. party crashers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KND…….I think we've established that fact but oh well, on to the story.

Chapter 9- Party Crashers

"Now, we have everything covered, and we can keep an eye on them," No. 1 said into his Tuna can communicator. "Remember, keep and eye on Amber and Cree."

"Got that, No.1," No. 4 said from his station in the vent on the floor of the plaza by the fountain.

"No. 2, 3, and 4, we are going silent now," replied, No. 5, who was by No.1, into his communicator.

- - -

Amber and her friends enter the plaza by the food court, and Amber yelled, "Let's get this started!"

The music started and Amber mingled and introduced Jessica to important members of the Teen Ninja. Near 8:30, four male members came towards Amber holding No. 4, who was yelling and trying to fight them.

"Wally, why in the world is he here?" Amber asked.

"IDK, ma'am, but he was carrying this," one of the guys said as he handed her a tuna can communicator.

"A communicator," she said looking it over. "A short range one at that, which means the rest of the sector is here. Search the grounds!" She turned on the communicator. "Nigel, can you come out and play?" She looked up and around. "You there, where did you find him?"

"In a ventilation shaft," he replied.

She turned to the communicator, looked up at the nearest vent and said, "KND, come out and play before I let me favorite football team use Wallabee for tackling practice. You have five minutes to decide. I'm in a merciful mood right now; after all, you might be tired of hiding in that vent waiting for a plan that isn't going to come. Nigel, think of your sector members."

- - -

Nigel looked down though the vent at Amber. She was looking at the exact vent that he and No. 5 were in as she spoke into No. 4's communicator.

"Nigel, if you don't move, we'll you and your buddies. We already know which system you're in and have all possible exits covered. Don't you remember what I taught you about leading a sector? Hmm… about leaving nobody behind. I only want to talk to you. I am obeying my orders of not stirring up the hornet's nest as it were."

"Nigel, don't listen to her, it's a lie," No. 5 said a little too loudly.

"Abby, I am not lying, what you are listening to is a party not a meeting. I just want to show you that we're not seaming all the time, like by bratty siblings and Father. Nigel, I know that you're in that vent, just come out with your friends, or…" she walked over to No. 4. "Wallabee here will have the fight of his life, and you know how cruel I can be in hand to hand combat."

"No. 1, what are we going to do?" No. 2's voice came from the communicator.

No. 1 sighed, they were trapped and Amber knew it. "All right, Amber, we're coming out."

- - -

At the exit of the system, they met the Teens and were brought to Amber, who was smiling at Nigel as if she knew he would surrender.

"This was a trap from the beginning," No. 5 said.

"Why don't you believe me, Abby?" Amber asked, getting in Abby's face. "Is it because I'm a teenager, or is it because I took your sister away?"

Abby rolled her eyes at the question.

"I want to know, Abby."

"Leave No. 5 alone, Amber, you wanted to talk to me," No. 1 said coming to No. 5's rescue.

"Think of an answer Abby," Amber said and took Nigel away from the group. "Nigel, the supreme teen leader told me to try to control my teens and not to stir up the hornet's nest, until we know what you are going to do. Aren't you supposed to be planning how to crash my siblings' birthday party? And since you started this I can technically do this." She punched him hard in the gut. "See you at the party." She turned to the teens. "This party's over, kick them out and go home."

She turned and left the mall with her friends. When they reached her Mustang convertible, they saw Sector V get kicked out of the mall. She drove home with her friends. When they got to the mansion, she saw that it was only 9:30.

"We might as well start with Avatar," Amber said. "I'll go and make popcorn."

Amber headed toward the kitchen and threw a big bag of popcorn in the microwave and while it was popping, she went into the entertainment room and grabbed season one of Avatar. Then she walked back to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, took the popcorn out of the microwave and poured the popcorn into the bowl. Then she grabbed some sodas and then rushed to her room.

Her friends had already moved the room around so that they all could watch the movie comfortably. She put in the DVD and they watched Avatar.

- - -

"We got beaten up again," No. 4 said. "Why did you surrender, No. 1? I could have taken her."

"No, you couldn't, No. 4, she was the only one who could beat Father up. And she strategize during fights, she adapts and changes tactics at a drop of a hat. No. 417, 362, 86 and I are the only ones who can remotely keep up with her," No. 1 replied. "We're back at square one, and I know that she won't obey the Court's orders for too long. She did tell the truth about being in a good mood tonight. I've seen her in the worst mood possible and it wasn't a very pretty picture."

"How are we going to capture her on July 17th?" asked No. 2.

"That's a long time from now. We'll come up with a plan by then. Get some sleep, tomorrow we're planning how to make sure that the Delightfuls share that cake," No.1 commanded and walked to his room.

He looked in the mirror, lifted his shirt, and saw a bruise start to form. _It could have been worse; she could have tortured us and locked us away_, he thought as he wrapped some gauze over the bruise. _I'll see her again on Tuesday anyways._

_- - -_

"Amber wake up," Cree said, gently shaking Amber. "It's already seven o'clock!"

Amber opened her eyes and saw that the last episode of Avatar Season 1 was ending. "When did I fall asleep?"

"I think during Balto of the Water tribe," Stefanie replied. "And the twerps are looking for you."

"Figures, they want my help for Tuesday's plans. Tonight is season 2," Amber replied and then she walked to the kitchen.

Chef Pierre was looking at cake recipes.

"Chef Pierre, can you make me and my friends a separate cake, please?" she asked.

"Of course, Chocolate right?"

"Yes," she said grabbing a banana and then searched for her siblings. She found them and asked, "What's up?"

"There you are," they said in unison.

"You don't have to speak in unison all the time, it just creeps me out," she said.

"Sorry, sis," David said. "How was the trap last night?"

"It went as planned. What is your plan for Tuesday?"

"We have our cake pound the KND."

"Please, that is all you do and how many times has that worked? You need to think of more creative and practical ways to get rid of the KND," Amber said slightly annoyed.

"What do you propose, sister?" Lenny, the one with the helmet, asked.

"I don't know, have a few teens fight them. That way your cake will most likely stay intact," she replied, and then left the room

~Tuesday~

"I can't believe that you two are wearing kimonos," Cree said.

"Well, I am going to enjoy this party," Amber replied leaning against the wall, watching all the kids file in to watch her sibling eat the cake.

"Happy Birthday…….." sang the kids.

"Oh, goodie, now we can eat our cake," said the twerps.

Suddenly, Sector V broke in, as usual, and Nigel yelled, "Not so fast Delightful Dorks! You are going to share that cake!"

"Oh contraire, No. 1," they said. "We were going to have our cake pound you, but our brilliant sister gave us some inspiration. She will fight you."

"What?!?" Amber shouted.

"You said let the teens fight."

"I meant other teens, not me. I'm on holiday!" she complained. "But fine, my friends and I will fight your battle."

She and her 3 friends walked towards Sector V.

"It's my lucky day, I get to fight Nigel and Wally," she said smirking.

Cree singled out her sister.

"Jessie, you can pick either No. 2 or 3," Stefanie said.

"I'll take No. 3," Jessica stated.

"Fine with me," replied Stefanie.

"Okay, let's get this underway," Amber yawned, as she got into a fighting stance.

She glanced at the cake and found away to take her revenge on her siblings and a taste of their cake. No. 1 and 4 moved to flank her, but she flipped out of the way to put No.4 in No. 1's way. Then she punched No. 4 in the gut and side stepped No. 1's attack.

"Come on, this is disappointing, I expected a challenge," she teased. "Nigel your moves are like totally predictable, you are going to have to, I don't know, do something unpredictable."

"Very well, then," No. 1 replied with a look of amusement, as he dodged a kick.

Suddenly, No. 4 showed up and pushed her headfirst and sideways into the Delightfuls' cake. She got a mouthful of the cake as she called out in surprise.

"That is for beating us for the last few times," No. 4 shouted.

"Amber, are you okay?" asked one of the male teen ninja, as he hurried to her.

"I am fine. Fight Nigel, I need to teach Wally a lesson," she said glaring at No. 4 as she got up.

"As you wish," the Teen replied.

She walked towards No. 4 and then attacked. They somehow fought to the head of the table. She grabbed No. 4 by the collar and smirked.

"Wally, thanks for the taste of that cake, now, I think I should return the favor," she said.

Then she threw him sliding down the table until he hit the cake. The cake exploded and everyone got a taste of the cake. The Delightfuls looked livid that their cake was destroyed, and the caught Amber's eye. Amber shrugged as if to say, it's your fault that it was destroyed.

"Teenz, there is nothing here to fight for, let's leave, now," Amber yelled and then turned and walked out of the room.

The teens followed her and she led them to the basement.

"Amber, you have cake in your hair," Cree said.

"Thanks for letting me know, Cree. Anyways, everybody except Cree, Stefanie, and Jessica, go home or practice fighting," she said, then quickly walked to her room for a change of clothes and went to take a shower.

- - -

The KND operatives reached their tree house.

"Did we win or lose?" No. 4 asked. "Amber kind of left after throwing me into the cake."

"Well, we did complete our objective, but we were getting our butts kicked until Amber left," No. 1 replied. "I would say yes, we won."

"At last we finally completed a mission for once this summer," said No. 4.

- - -

After her shower, Amber led her 3 friends to the kitchen where Chef Pierre was waiting for them.

"I have really out done myself with your cake, Miss Amber. Are you planning on leaving soon?"

"Yes, today if possible. Do you know where Father is?" she replied.

"He should be in his study my little Cherie. Should I have your cake delivered to your shuttle?"

"Yes," she replied and then walked to the study.

The door was closed, so she knocked.

"Enter," Father's voice said.

She entered and asked, "Father, is this a bad time?"

"No, I'm not busy right now."

"Can I ask you for a couple of favors?"

"Sure, Amber, what are they?"

"Can you tell Jessica's parents that she's with me training? And can you and Mr. Boss make the 27th an adults' night out?"

"Yes, I'll tell her parents for her. Let me see about the 27th, you want to talk to your spy."

"Actually, he wants to see me in person," she replied. "I'm headed back to the base."

"See you here on the 28th," he said.

"Why do I have to be home then?" she asked confused.

"Grandfather has ordered a family reunion in the Bahamas, both sides of our family has to go," he replied.

"Oh, I'll be back by then."

"When Mr. Boss and I plan for the 27th I'll contact you," he said.

She nodded and walked out of the room. She found her friends and then left for the mars hideout. They ate the cake in her quarters and then walked to the bridge.

"Heather, contact Chad for me," Amber said, sitting in the Captain's chair.

Chad appeared. "What is thy bidding, Amber?"

"Status report. What are our biggest issues?" she replied.

"KND has upped the search for our base, and Maranda has been trying to make people regret electing you as supreme leader, I seriously suspect that she will try to betray you."

"KND is easily dealt with, but the second problem is a dangerous one," Amber said, deep in thought. "I'll think of a solution."

"Should I call a meeting when you arrive?" he asked.

"No, I want my arrival non-existent. No welcome parties. If your suspicions are right Maranda might make a move. Only say Cree is arriving," Amber commanded. "I'll hide among her staff and sneak back. I need to find out if Maranda and Jack are planning something against me. Meet us in my room after we arrive."

He nodded and ended the transmission. Amber rose and walked out of the bridge.


	10. where loyalties truly lie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _KND._

Chapter 10- where loyalties truly lie

"Amber, how are you going to solve the KND problem?" Cree asked, watching Amber pace her quarters of the Mars base.

"We will have to get as big of an army as possible," Amber replied. "And as soon as possible."

"How are we going to get the court to agree to it? And who can we trust to be in it?"

"Well, Maranda will oppose it, naturally. I will figure a way out. We do have enough people in the Teenz and Teen Ninja for a good size army," Amber replied. "Which comes back to the Maranda problem."

"You could banish her from the court," Stefanie suggested.

"No, that would play into their hands, and besides we have no evidence that she is going to go against Amber," Cree retorted.

"Cree's right, until she does actually betrays me; we don't have proof that warrants us to kick her off the Court. We might have to tighten our hold. You, Cree and Jessie are my generals. If anything happens to me, Cree, take control of the Court. Steffie and Jessie, back her up. You three will have a ¼ of the Ninja under your command each. Chad, you would command mine if I disappear. If I do disappear, view it as an act of war. Cree you know what you have to do if KND ever catches me. Chad, take this and hide it until I disappear," she said handing him a letter with her seal on it.

"Yes, will there be anything else?"

"Tell the court that there is a security problem that cannot wait for me to come back and Cree will address it. Also call a meeting," she commanded sitting down.

"What are you planning?" Chad asked.

Amber smiled and replied, "You'll see, Chad. Cree, go and find a couple of the Ninja, and take Steffie along with you. Jessica will stay with me where I know that I can protect her."

- - -

"Why didn't Amber come back? I had a whole plan on how to dispose her, ready," Maranda hissed under her breath to Jack.

"I don't know, what I want to know what the security problem is," he replied as they climbed the 'City Hall' steps. "And don't say that too loud. That is grounds enough to get you kicked off the Court!"

They entered the conference room and noticed that everybody, except Cree and of course Amber, was there. Everybody was talking and trying to figure out what the problem was. They heard footsteps and sat down. Jack and Maranda noticed that there were too many footsteps. Cree entered with Stefanie and about twenty Teen Ninja. A few seconds later Amber entered through the other door.

"My fellow teens, I think Cree would like to address the Council," Amber said sitting down.

Cree nodded and the Ninja went and stood in small groups around each member of the Court.

"I'm afraid that there is a traitor in our midst. I even learned of a plan to dispose out beloved Supreme Leader," Cree said seriously. "We have narrowed it down to a member of this court. I will give you a chance to confess, but I do know who it is. A good, loyal teen has given you up."

Cree paused and glanced at the court. Maranda paled significantly and Amber acted awestruck at the suggestion that anybody would dare betray her. Jack glanced enviously at Maranda, who had started to break out in a cold sweat.

"No confession, Maranda?" asked Cree. "Not feeling guilty about the attack you planned for Amber's return?"

"No, Cree. We both know that she will bring nothing but trouble to us. She needs to go!" shouted Maranda, without restraint.

Then she gasped as she realized what she said.

"That is close enough for a confession," Cree replied. "Arrest her."

The Teen Ninja grabbed Maranda and started to drag her off.

"Wait!" Amber said.

They stopped.

"Let me ask why betray me, when I specifically said that we'd stay neutral and when you could ask me to step down?" she asked.

"Because I know your hidden agenda, you're only Father's puppet. With you leading, how can we know that Father is not influencing you?" Maranda spat with disgust.

"Just put her in a high security cell," Amada ordered, sounding hurt. "I'll decide what to do with her later."

They took her away, struggling.

"Cree, I hope that you are done, I don't know if I can stand anymore supposed traitors," Amber said staring at the table.

"Amber, you did what you had to do," Cree replied. "That was indeed why I called this meeting I and the Ninja had proof that she would have staged a coup and turned you over to KND."

"Every one dismissed," Amber said and walked out of the room.

- - -

Sometime later, Jack found himself outside of Amber's Crew's quarters. _It was all an act to get rid of Mandy_, he thought. _They couldn't have possibly have found out about our plan. I just have to find a way to get her out of that cell._ He knocked on the door.

Chad opened the door and asked, "Yes?"

"I would like to speak with Amber, if it is convenient," he replied.

Chad stopped Cree and asked, "Do you think that Amber would like to see Jack, right now?"

"I don't know, but I'll check," Cree replied.

"Jack, why don't you come in and wait in the foyer?" Chad asked.

Jack entered and looked around because he had never been inside the Supreme Leader's quarters before. The foyer was just a big room with three hallways going from it and a large grand stairway that led up where the most important teens stayed. Cree could have always have stayed in Amber's old quarters, near the outskirts of the base, but Cree chose to stick close to her friend. Cree came out of the room farthest from the stairs and walked down the stairs.

"She said that she was expecting him, she even has tea ready in that room. I trust that you can escort him to her receiving room," Cree said.

"Of course, Cree," Chad replied. After Cree left he turned to Jack. "If you so much as give her the tiniest mean look or glare, I won't hesitate to bring you down."

Jack noticed the threatening tone in Chad's voice and nodded. Chad led the way to Amber's receiving room. The door was open and they saw Amber pouring herself a cup of tea and looking out the window.

"Amber, Jack is here," Chad said knocking.

She turned and nodded. They entered the room.

"I would like to speak to you alone, if possible," Jack requested.

She looked at him thoughtfully and then said, "Chad, leave us, and please close the door."

"But my lady! I don't think…" Chad started to object.

"Just do it," she replied.

He nodded and left.

"Jack, please sit down and have some tea," she offered sitting down in a comfortable armchair.

He did as she bided and sipped the tea.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Cut the innocent act right now. I saw through your act today," he replied, standing up.

"What makes you think that that was an act?" she calmly asked.

"No wonder I dumped you, you are too much of a manipulator. We both know that you and Maranda hate each other's guts," he replied.

"That still doesn't answer my question," she stated, and then sipped her tea.

"I know it was an act," he said, heading towards her. "You hated her, and wanted revenge on me for breaking up with you, and it was the easiest way to get rid of her."

"You dare accuse me of intrigue? I may have hated her guts, as you've said, but I know that the feeling is mutual. Anyways, you have no proof that it was just an act and not just Cree trying to further herself in my favor. If I planned it, Mandy would already be off this base and imprisoned at our Antarctic prison, and not still here awaiting for me to decide her fate," she replied, defensively.

"You're acting, and you know it and I know it," he said, leaning towards her. "I know that you manipulate almost everyone around you. You're the queen bee and you plan everything and not Cree."

"Get out!" she snarled. "Or you'll be joining your girlfriend in the Brig."

"Let her out, or you'll live to regret it," he threatened and left the room.

"I'm already regretting half of my decisions," she murmured at his back.

Two minutes later, she went to the open door and yelled, "Jessica!"

Jessica ran into the room, "Yes, Amber?"

"Take anybody on the security crew and go to Maranda. Ask her why she hates me so much. I want to know, but we are currently enemies, so I can't just ask her that question," she commanded. "Then report back to me."

"Yes, Amber," Jessica said.

- - -

Jessica approached Maranda's cell as Maranda looked up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Maranda asked.

"I'm Jessica Montgomery, and I was wondering why you hate Amber so much.

"Well, Jessie, if I may call you that," Maranda replied. "I am jealous of her."

"Why?"

"Singing lifts my spirit a little, so I'll sing the answer to you." Maranda said.

"Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..."

"So, you're just jealous because she's so popular?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I guess that's it," Maranda replied leaning on the bars. "I hope that answers your question."

"Thanks for answering it," Jessica replied.

"You seem like a person I can trust," Maranda replied. "You may want to go before you are found talking to me."

"Bye," Jessica said and then left the detention level of City Hall.

- - -

"She was only jealous of me?" Amber asked, pacing her room. "No hidden agendas?"

"She was just jealous of your popularity," Jessica said.

Amber sighed. "I guess that simplifies things."

_Cree isn't going to like this_, Amber thought. "Thanks Jess. Now go and get some sleep."

"Okay, Amber. Good night."

Jessica left Amber's room and Amber, expecting not to be able to sleep due to the nightmares, went to her desk and filled out a release form. Then she picked up _Wicked: the Live and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_, and started to read.

- - -

Amber paced her room looking at her clock. _At least Maranda can sleep and not worry about the things that I do_, she thought, _she doesn't even have to watch out for KND. They aren't even trying to capture her. I need to calm down; I am just going to see how things play out._

She sat down in the chair behind her desk and read the security reports.

- - -

No. 72 looked out the moon base's view port. _I wonder where she really is_, he thought. _I still can't believe that I have survived three years since betraying KND, and they still think that I'm loyal. There are perks for working for the teens; at least the Madrid ice-cream men give me ice crème._

"No. 72, we need your advice, so get your no good lazy butt over here!" No. 86 said, from across the room by the holographic world map.

He walked over to her and asked, "Yes, No. 86?"

"We have searched every city that starts with an M, except for Madrid, Milwaukee, and Montgomery, and we still can't find the hideout," No. 86 replied.

"The M could also stand for sector, state or country," he suggested.

"That would add Sector M, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Mexico and Madagascar, among countless other countries," No. 362 said thoughtfully. "Where else could it be?"

"Should we up the search even more?" No. 72 asked. "As long as the hideout is hidden, they can build up their forces."

"No. 86, get Sectors H, M, and Y up here immediately," No 362 said. "And tell all sectors to be on alert."

"Yes, ma'am."

"No. 72, start thinking of likely places the hideout could be. We need to know where."

- - -

"Matthew, deliver this to the head guard and give this to Maranda," Amber said as she talked to her main security guards. "Chad, call a meeting of the teen court."

"Yes, Ma'am," the both said and hurried to do what they were told.

"Jessie, come with me to the conference room," Amber said leaving her quarters.

"What's wrong? You look like you didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Jessica asked as they approached the conference room.

"It is because I didn't get any sleep at all last night. Did you wonder why I didn't wake Steffie and Cree?"

"No, I didn't," Jessica said.

"Let's keep it that way. The less you know about us the safer you will be from our enemies, Jess, remember that. I want you to remain in the shadows, nobody on the court knows you personally unless I approve it. I already know that Maranda knows your name. I just want to know who's in charge, Jack or Maranda. Also I want to know on whose side everybody's on."

- - -

"Miss Lemour, by the order of Supreme Leader Amber," said the head of the detention level. "You are free to go."

"I'm free?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes, and she told me to give this to you," Matthew replied handing her a letter.

She opened it and read:

"Maranda,

You might be a little confused with this turn of events. I am even surprising myself for even writing this. I learned that you were only jealous of me. I understand that because I have been jealous of you. You didn't have my cares and worries. You will be reinstated to the Court today. We all need to be able to trust each other. Come to the conference room after you change into clean clothes.

Sincerely,

Amber."


	11. armies and spies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KND_.

Chapter 11- Armies and Spies

Amber sat and watched as the members of the Teen court enter the room. Cree tried to catch her eye, but she refused to make eye contact with anybody as they filed in. Suddenly, she heard Chad march in and stop right next to her. She glanced at him and he gave her a piece of paper. She looked at his handwriting and read:

_KND has really stepped up their search. No. 72 said that 3 sectors are assigned to solely look for the base._

"Thanks, Chad, keep watching for more developments," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied and left the room.

"What is this meeting about?" asked Maria.

"Most likely to arrest the rest of us for treason," Jack replied bitterly.

"Cree, did you have any real evidence that Maranda was going to betray me?" Amber asked still staring at the paper that Chad gave her.

"Other than that outburst yesterday?" Cree questioned.

Amber nodded.

"Well…no…not really good evidence," Cree replied.

"That makes things simpler," Amber said thoughtfully.

Before Cree could ask what she meant, the door opened and Maranda walked in. Amber looked up and smiled, and surprisingly Maranda smiled back. Cree looked between Amber and Maranda with shock.

"Sorry, I'm late," Maranda said.

"Take your seat," Amber replied.

Maranda started towards her old chair.

"No, not that chair, you will now sit in the chair to my right," Amber said.

"But that's my spot!" Cree explained.

"Yes, but now it's Maranda's, now take your new seat."

Cree got up and allowed Maranda to sit in her seat and walked down the table to where Maranda used to sit.

"I may have listened to some bad advice in the past; it only took somebody to rat me out to remember my duty to all the teens, not just those two organizations that fight against KND. As President Taft once said, 'Enthusiasm for a cause sometimes warps judgment.' Be as that may, our security forces are made up mostly by those two groups. According to a couple people of my security force, who are ordered to just observe KND, state that they are stepping up the search for here. It could mean a lot of things. It could mean that they just want to talk or it means invasion. I am beginning to wonder if we should start gathering an army to protect us, at least until the danger has past," Amber announced. "Maranda what do you think?"

"I think we should be safe and build up an army then wait until we need them," Maranda replied.

"Does everybody feel this way?" she asked the Court.

"Well, to be ready for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace," George said.

"So it is decided that we form an army to fight off any attack and the Court must be prepared to move off this rock at a moments notice," Amber replied. "Everybody but Cree is dismissed. Cree, we need to talk."

Everybody left except for Cree, Stefanie, Jessica, and Matthew.

"I need to talk to her _alone_," Amber commanded impatiently.

The three left the room. Amber sat in her chair looking at Cree, prepared for the yelling that was sure to come.

"Why did you let her out and publicly humiliate me, you best friend?" Cree yelled rising from her chair.

"Because it was a way to get an army, Cree. You will move out of my quarters and move into yours," she said calmly.

"You can't do that! Who do you think you are?"

"Supreme Leader," Amber said. "Think of it my way, as long as Maranda is happy, I can get anything. She doesn't know that your apparent fall in my favor is setting her up for a greater fall. When KND finally catches me, I'm sure that they will one day soon. Take over this base and put it under military control, for the Courts safety of course."

"You made a plan without including me in on it, why?"

"Because, you don't will act offended well, I also needed some realism in the plan," Amber said standing up. "Don't linger in my quarters too long. And we'll talk though the molar, okay?"

"Yes, Amber, it's okay," Cree replied and left.

Amber touched her jaw and said, "Chad."

"_Yes, Amber?"_ his voice crackled over her molar.

"I am heading your direction, be prepared to report on your progress."

"_Yes, ma'am,"_ he replied. _"Oh, and Amber."_

"Yes?"

"_How did the meeting go? Did we get our army?"_

"Yes, unanimously," she replied.

"_Good, see you when you get here."_

"See you in five," she said and left the room.

Jessica was waiting for her. "You don't have to look so careworn," Jessica said.

"I am not looking careworn, I am just beginning to be a little more careful, that's all," Amber replied, leading the way to the Security/Recon room.

When she got there, Chad got up and led her to a computer.

"I couldn't get in because they changed passwords right when I was almost in. So, I still don't know which 3 sectors are assigned," he explained. "However, they are sending four sectors to comb the forests of Madagascar as we speak."

Amber gracefully sat in the chair in front of the computer, and took a deep breath. "Let's see if they fell back to the codes that you changed when you became Supreme Leader of the KND, or they went to using the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. They have limited choices because they're just kids."

She started hacking when Chad asked, "Do you even remember those codes?"

"Yes, I thought those up for Sarah when she was Supreme Leader of the KND," she replied typing in rainbow monkey.

The system let her in.

"That was simple, she said. "Now, who are the ones looking for the base?"

She typed in Teen Base and it came up on the screen. She printed all the information on it; then scrolled down to Sectors looking for it specifically, and saw Sectors H, M, and Y. Then she went to the Sectors and Sector G's mission lists and printed the Numbers, specialties and current missions. She logged off to read the information with out getting interrupted by those pesky kids on KND high command.

"So, Sector Y has a stealth tactics officer now," she said looking at No. 399's picture. "All the rest are just regular operatives. I suppose Sector M is in because they have the same letter as where the base is. There's nothing special from that Sector. Sector H, now, they are dangerous, their No. 57 is a spy, and a master of disguise."

She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked.

"I am making a couple of calls," she replied. "Hi, Aunt Wu, It's Amber…good, is the Twins around?"

"Who are you talking to?" Chad questioned.

"The Interesting Twins," she replied. "You two, listen up. It's Amber. I need your help…Yes, I heard about the last mission Father sent you on…No, it isn't finding a sector…I just want you to trail Sector Y…Just watch their movements, okay?....Call if you see anything I would need to know about…Yes, talk to you later, bye."

She hung up and dialed another number. "Mr. McGarfield, is Tanya around?...It's Amber Wigglestein…Thanks…Tanya, are you busy?...I need you to spy on a Sector of the KND for me…Sector H…You are the best spy I have…Sector H has a spy/master of disguise…No. 57…You'll do it…thanks a million, babe…Yeah, bye."

She hung up the phone again. "Chad, I'll write out the passwords for you, and you keep an eye on Sectors M, G, and V," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Amber," she said answering the phone. "What is it, you two…Where is Sector Y? Their tree house is in Romania, but they are currently in Madagascar…Just be careful and don't get caught...bye."

She hung up on the Interesting Twins for the second time, and turned back to the computer, opened word, typed the passwords that KND seemed to fall back to, saved it, and then turned on the internet and checked her e-mail.

"Couple from Face book and one from Father," she murmured and clicked on the e-mail from Father.

_Subject: June 27__th_

_Amber,_

_Mr. Boss and I have talked and we decided to have the adults' night out and let the teens baby-sit the kids, like you requested. So, be prepared for a call from Mrs. Cortez this week. Remember that I want you here on the 28__th__._

_Father_

_P.S. Tell Cree that Mrs. Gilligan will call her to baby-sit No.2 and Tommy._

"That's good news and besides that every KND operatives has to be home that day," she said as she e-mailed the news to Cree. "And they won't know about it until two days before, when most parents have already got a babysitter."

"Why don't they tell them right as they know about it?" Jessica asked.

"Because kids would go out and find the nice ones, so they can disobey the rules," Amber explained. "KND operatives are the hardest to control and we need someone to watch Nigel because Sarah is gone."

"Amber, I think Jessica could handle Nigel because he is most interested in figuring out how to track you down, and Sarah barely had to do anything besides lock him in his room," Chad suggested.

"Chad, that is a great suggestion," Amber replied thoughtfully, leaning back in the chair. "I just have to figure out how to get Uncle Monty to hire her to baby-sit Nigel."

- - -

Over the next week, people called the teens to baby-sit their kids. The Teenz or the Ninja got most of the KND operatives.

- - -

Suddenly, in the middle of a training session with Jessica, Amber's phone rang. "Hello? Hi, Uncle Monty, how are you…No, I'm afraid that I'm not available to baby-sit Nigel on tomorrow. I'm already baby-sitting for somebody else…No Cree is taken also…I might know someone that is available…Yes, I'm sure she is free to baby-sit. Her name is Jessica Montgomery…I'm sure Nigel will like her. Her cell phone is 612-555-3434* Yes, I'll tell her that you'll call. Talk to you later, bye."

She hung up and said, "We are as good as got you into baby-sit my cousin."

"Thanks, Amber," Jessica said as they resumed training.

"It's nothing really," she replied, blocking a punch.

"So, what is your cousin like?" Jessica asked.

"Well, he takes stuff way too seriously, is a workaholic, and completely trusts only his team mates. He sports great leadership skills, and resourceful thinking. He is also a little obsessive on missions and a little paranoid. I keep telling him to take a vacation, but obviously, his idea of a vacation is to try to catch me. And people say that I need a vacation."

"Well, they say that because you seem a little bit more stressed lately," Jessica replied.

"I may look that way, but I am going to enjoy my forced vacation and family reunion," she stated heading towards the door.

Suddenly, Jessica's phone rang. Jessica picked it up and answered, "Hello, this is Jessica Montgomery…Mr. Uno…yes, Amber told me that you'd call…yes, I'm free tomorrow to baby-sit Nigel…be there around six… see you then Mr. Uno. Bye." Jessica hung up the phone and said, "Your uncle seems like a great person."

"He usually is a good person, but Father is usually jealous of him because Grandfather favors Uncle Monty over Father," she explained. "According to Father, Grandfather has always favored Uncle Monty."

"Is there anything else I should know about your colorful family?" Jessica asked.

"No, not really anything else, only that once a year we take Grandfather to wherever he wants to go on vacation. And that Uncle Monty does stuff usually at the last minute," she replied. "Now let's see, I am watching Cortez, you're watching Nigel, Stefanie has Fanny and her siblings, and Chad has Rachel. Tomorrow is going to be fun."

They both laughed and got ready for the next day.

* not meant as a real number.


	12. babysitting fun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KND

Chapter 12- Baby-sitting Fun

Amber landed in Madrid around 3:00 pm. She walked around sightseeing the city. She sat on a bench in the park and watched the little kids playing on the playground. She was aware that there was a KND operative in the sandbox that was watching her closely. She heard an ice cream truck drive by, decided that she was hungry, and walked to a sidewalk café. She had a sandwich and a cola.

After she left the café she heard someone yell, "Amber Wigglestein!"

She turned toward the sound and saw Mrs. Cortez walking towards her with Rick in tow.

"Mrs. Cortez, Rick, good to see you," she said as they reach her.

"You said that you'd be at our house at six, but seeing as you're in town early, would you like to accompany us to the store? Ricky ate the rest of our lunch meat and cereal."

"Sure, Mrs. Cortez," Amber responded, smiling. "Anything to help."

Amber carried the groceries back to their house.

- - -

Rick Cortez's house was not large, but it wasn't small either. He had his own room, but it helped that he was the only childe and didn't have to share.

- - -

"Thanks for being such a dear and watching Ricky for me when I'm going out for most of the night," Mrs. Cortez said, as Amber unpacked the groceries.

"It's really nothing, Mrs. Cortez. I enjoy watching Rick," Amber replied.

"Still, you are very valuable to me. Ever since Rick's father…" then Mrs. Cortez stopped in mid-sentence.

"How are you going to spend your free night?" Amber asked, changing topics.

"Well, Mr. Robert Pizzaro is taking me out to a movie and we might eat a supper or go clubbing," Mrs. Cortez answered.

The door bell rang.

"That must be him," Mrs. Cortez said, and she hurried to the door.

Mrs. Cortez shortly returned with a good looking man in tow. He looked around and said, "You didn't say that you also had a daughter."

"No, I don't have a daughter. This is Senorita Amber Wigglestein. She is Rick's Babysitter."

"Forgive me, then my young Senorita," he apologized, kissing her hand.

"All is forgiven, Senior Pizzaro," Amber replied, blushing.

"Susanna, are you ready for our date?" he asked. "I'm sure that the senorita would like to start watching Rick."

"Yes, Robert. Amber, I won't be back 'til late so make sure Rick goes to bed at a decent hour," Mrs. Cortex said, grabbing her purse.

"Don't worry, Senora Cortez," she replied. "We'll get along just fine."

Mrs. Cortez and Mr. Pizzaro left the house.

"Now that the adults are gone, all that's left is to lock the door," Amber mumbled, locking the front door. "Now, we can talk. What is so important that I had to beg father to make a parent's night out?"

"We need to go over the KND's plans," Rick replied, following her into the living room.

"We will get around to that," Amber stated, sitting on the sofa. "So, how are the members of KND high command doing?"

"They are frustrated at how a certain sector's mission success rate is dropping since you came back out in the open," he replied, sitting in an armchair. "No. 362 and No. 86 came up with a new plan once a week. But now they are improving the plan that I told you about…."

- - -

Nigel was sitting in the living room when the door bell rang. He hated parent's night, just hated it. His father waited, as usual, for the last minute to find a new babysitter because Sarah was not 20 and too old to baby-sit. Mr. Uno opened the door and let a girl, which Nigel recognized as Amber's new pet, in.

Mr. Uno led the girl into the living room and said, "Jessica, this is my son, Nigel. Nigel, this is Jessica Montgomery, your babysitter."

"Hi," Jessica said sweetly.

"Well, when Mrs. Uno gets down here, we will leave you to do whatever," Mr. Uno said. "We won't be back 'til at least 10. Make sure that Nigel gets to bed by 9."

"You got it, Mr. Uno," Jessica replied.

"Monty, who is this?" asked Mrs. Uno asked, walking into the living room.

"This is Jessica Montgomery, our new babysitter," Mr. Uno replied.

"How do you do?" Jessica asked shaking Mr. Uno's hand.

"Very well, thank you. The emergency numbers are on the fridge and dinner is in the fridge. Nigel, obey Jessica…"

"Don't worry, Nigel and I will get along just fine," Jessica stated.

"Well, okay," Mrs. Uno said as she followed Mr. Uno out the door.

Nigel and Jessica stared at each other.

_She must be at least 14_, he thought, _anyways she has to be an intelligent teen for Amber to place her under her wing._

_He's Amber's biggest threat in the KND,_ she wondered.

He stated for the door, but she effortlessly flipped over the couch and beat him to the door.

"Sorry, no going outside tonight," she said, smirking. "Amber said that you were smarter than this."

"What else did Amber say about me?" he asked, frowning. _Amber is going to pay for this! _He thought.

"Nothing that you should worry about, my little popin jay," she replied.

- - -

"…then Fanny yelled at no. 009 saying, 'You are the most stupid boy agent I ever met because nobody loses the trail of one of the most dangerous teen operatives without trying to lose them!'" said Rick.

Amber laughed, "So, that's why Chad's latest picture is his back."

"Yes, well…we should talk about the plan and your chances."

"Have the plans changed?" Amber asked.

"No, not really," he replied, "but still…"

"Rick, you and Cree could get together and talk. You both worry too much," she said, cutting him off, while looking at the movies.

"It is about time for me to contact some other members of the KND," he said looking at the clock.

"Fine with me, Zorro," Amber said. "I'll make some popcorn, and then you can contact whoever it is you need to."

After she made the popcorn, she sat in a corner as he brought out his lunchbox communicator.

"No. 362, 86, and 1, come in, it's No. 72," he said.

Suddenly, No. 1 appeared on the screen.

"_No. 72, you're right on…"_

"_Time, No. 1?"_ finished No. 362 as she and No. 86 appeared on the screen as it split into three parts.

"_Yes, ma'am. That is what I was going to say,"_ Nigel said.

"_Let's start with… who is your babysitter tonight?"_ No. 362 said. _"I got Chad."_

"_I got Stefanie,"_ No. 86 replied.

"_I got a new girl, Jessica,"_ Nigel stated. _"She's almost as good as Amber. She beat me to the door and teased me. I think Amber is training her."_

Amber smiled at the worry in Nigel's voice. _He's actually observing situations just like I taught him,_ she thought.

"_So, No. 72, who is watching you?"_ No. 86 asked.

"Well,…I have…" Rick stammered.

"_We're waiting,"_ Nigel said.

"I have…" Rick started.

"Zorro, when you're done with your chores, get in here and make me some popcorn!" Amber said in a way that it seemed a few rooms away.

Rick jumped and glanced at her in surprise as she winked and nodded her head.

"_You have Amber!"_ No. 362 exclaimed.

"Yes," Rick replied. "And I'm locked inside."

"_We're sorry for you,"_ Nigel said. _"Can we try to get a force together and capture her now, No. 362?"_

"_No, my parents installed, basically, a lockdown kit. When the front or back door is locked there is no way in or out. Chad suggested it. It was made by Wigglestein Industries, if I remember correctly."_

"_My parents installed the same system, only my Father's friend suggested it,"_ No. 86 stated.

"Amber suggested it to my mother, got it for her at a discounted price, and my mother had it installed," Rick said. "I bet every parent had it installed."

"_I just figured out something,"_ Nigel said, and then he paused.

"_What?"_ No. 86 said, sounding angry.

"_If those security systems are made by Wigglestein Industries, and if Wigglestein Industries is owned by a Benedict Wigglestein…" _Nigel started to explain.

"_Hurry it up,"_ No. 86 stated impatiently.

"_Father's real name is Benedict Wigglestein,"_ Nigel finished.

"_You mean that Father might have made these systems, No. 1?"_ asked No. 362.

"_Yes,"_ Nigel replied.

Amber rose and slid out of the room. When she reached the kitchen table and sat down, she took out a communicator, which looked like a blush container and contacted Stefanie.

"_What is it, Amber?"_ Steffie asked.

"Only that No. 86 is having an amusing conversation with three other operatives in KND high command right under your nose," she replied dryly. "And they are figuring out way too much stuff without my help."

"_What should we do?"_ Steffie asked, looking alarmed.

"Go into their rooms and take anything that even remotely looks like a communicator, in about ten minutes," she commanded. "Pass that along to anybody who has a KND operative."

"_Yes, Ma'am,"_ Steffie replied and signed off.

Smiling, Amber returned to the living room and resumed her spot.

"…_There still has to be a way out,"_ Nigel said.

"_Drop it, No. 1, my brother, No. 85, has tried everything he could think of, and that is quite a lot of things, short of blowing up the house up,"_ No. 86 replied. _"He didn't think that our father would take that too kindly."_

_Of course, Mr. Boss wouldn't like the house blown up_, Amber thought. _It's getting close to ten minutes since I talked to Steffie._

She quietly creped closer to Rick.

"…_I know Father, there has to be a password that shuts all of the systems down incase we figured out how to tamper with them,"_ Nigel said.

"He's right, you know," Amber said. "And only Father and I know the password."

Rick looked up in surprise and yelped, "Amber!"

He made to close the box, however, Amber stated, "Don't; I sense that they're curious about what the password is and how to send the command." She grabbed the communicator and smiled. "Hi, Fanny. Long time, no see."

"_Well, are you going to tell us the password or not?"_ Nigel asked impatiently.

"No," she replied sweetly. "However, the only way to send the command is from Father's and/or my computers. So have fun getting to them. Oh, I almost forgot, your sitters will bust into your rooms in three, two, one."

Over the entire screen, she saw the looks of horror as the teens stormed into the rooms. Chad took Rachel's communicator and said, "_Hi, Amber, so where are you currently?"_

"Madrid, you're in Sector V right?"

"_Yes, are you going to return to the base tomorrow?"_

"No, I'm going to be at the mansion, Chad. Father wants me to do something important. Talk to you later. I'm quite sure that those kids want to go back to whining on about how life's unfair," she replied and shut the communicator.

Rick stared at her as if he couldn't quite believe that she did what she just did. She started laughing at the look on his face.

"Why did you do that? Was that absolutely necessary?" he asked.

"No, and I think they believed me on the password bit," she answered, still laughing hard.

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't a password. It is more of a series of numbers and letters."

"You gave them false information," Rick said as it dawned on him.

"Yes, now, let's watch _The Mask of Zorro_," she replied. "And you need to relax a bit. Worrying doesn't do a thing to help your complexion."

- - -

"Jessica, can I ask you something?" Nigel asked, following her across the kitchen.

"Sure," she said, pulling the tuna salad out of the fridge. "What is it?"

"How did you meet Amber?" he asked, getting bowels. "And why did you join her?"

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. My parents used to be No. 1000 and 1001 of the KND. They were teen and adult spies for KND. They were only recently decommissioned. They chose that I would not join the KND because of something like what happened to Amber. According to them, Amber, who was a sector leader and a hacker, would know everything about everyone in the KND. So, they want me to try and bring those operatives, mostly Amber, to justice. However, I've met Amber and gotten to know her," Jessica started.

"Now, you're not sure if she's as bad as everybody makes her out to be," Nigel suggested.

"Yes, every time she asks for my opinion, I start feeling guilty. All she's done is including me in stuff, when I know that Cree doesn't trust me and is watching me closely, asks my opinion, and she trusts me with her safety. All she's asked of me is to be honest with her and worthy of her trust."

"She had a different personality when I was around her. People say that I learned to be a workaholic from her example. She trusted only her sector mates, most of them have a few months to a year left in the KND, and Cree. She hated Chad with a passion, but now she trusts him with her life," Nigel replied. "She clearly has learned to slow down and enjoy life. She might still target me and my sector, but I know deep down she wants me to succeed."

- - -

"Rick, I think it's time for you to go to bed," Amber said as the movie ended.

"I think you're right," he yawned and left the room.

She pulled out _Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_ and started reading.

An hour later, Mrs. Cortez and Mr. Pizzaro entered the house.

"Ah, Amber," Mrs. Cortez said. "How did Rick behave?"

"Perfect as usual, Senora Cortez," Amber replied.

"That's good," Mrs. Cortez stated, digging in her purse.

Mrs. Cortez pulled out her checkbook, wrote out a check, and handed it to Amber. There was a knock on the door. Amber opened the door and saw Matthew on the step.

"Your personal jet is ready, My Lady," he said.

She let him in, and hugged Mrs. Cortez. She grabbed her stuff and said, "Say good bye to Rick for me."

"I will, dear, thanks again," Mrs. Cortez replied.

With one last wave, she left the house and followed Matthew to her personal jet. Once she boarded it, she got into one of the comfortable chairs and fell asleep.

- - -

"Do you think that it's about time for you to go to bed?" Jessica asked from the couch.

"I suppose," Nigel yawned, and went to bed.

_What mission did Father put Amber on_, he wondered.

- - -

"Oh, no, you two, don't!" shouted Cree as No. 2 and Tommy tried to make a break for the door. She caught Tommy by the collar of his pajamas. "You're going to bed, wither you want to or not, mister!"

No. 2 reached the door, unlocked it, opened it and ran right into Amber. Amber quickly subdued No. 2 and pushed him back into the house.

"Amber aren't you supposed to be babysitting No. 72?" asked Cree.

"Madrid is about six hours ahead of Sector V," Amber replied. "I figured that you might like some help with these two."

"That would be welcomed," Cree stated sounding relived. "You put No. 2 to bed while I put this one to bed."

"I'm the Tommy," Tommy yelled.

"Sure, whatever, kid," Cree said, dragging Tommy up the stairs.

"Get a move on, Hoagie," Amber said, pushing No. 2 towards the stairs.

Once they got to his bedroom, she shoved Hoagie in and locked the door. Cree was waiting for her by the stairs.

"You look a bit more cheerful," Cree stated.

"I just so happened to perk Nigel's attention, with a few things," Amber replied.

"What did you say?" Cree asked interested.

"You'll see," Amber said ominously.


	13. Grandfather and Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KND even though I want to….and I have not been to the Atlantis Resort so I don't really know what the rooms are like I just know what's there.

Chapter 13- Grandfather and vacations

"Boy, No. 1, what is with the suitcases?" No. 5 asked, watching No. 1 pack.

"I have to go to a family reunion," he replied grabbing a pair of swimming trunks.

"Some place warm?" she asked.

"Yes, the Bahamas," he replied. "You will have to lead the sector for a week."

"When are you leaving, No. 1?" No. 5 asked.

"Tomorrow; our plane leaves at 9:00 in the morning," he stated. "A week of vacation will drive me crazy."

"Just try to enjoy your vacation," No. 5 replied. "If you like we could escort you and your family to the airport."

"That would be welcomed, No. 5."

- - -

"What?!?" Amber yelled. "Grandfather's spending the night here?"

"Yes, and I expect you to behave," Father replied, calmly. "Once you are in the Bahamas, you can do whatever you want, but until then you are a perfect example of a daughter. Also can you go and pick him up?"

"Why can't the twerps do it?" she asked, barely even bothering to try to hide the resentment. "I know he is going to do nothing besides on commenting on how Uncle Monty did this or how he did that, and rant on how tapioca is supposed to be the only flavor of pudding."

"My decision is final. Just get in the limo and get going!" Father ordered.

"Yes, Father."

- - -

"I just can't believe that he's making me do this," Amber ranted, in the back seat of the limo. "He knows that Grandfather and I don't get along too well."

"If I may say something, Miss Amber, maybe your father would like you to learn patience," Alfred said.

"Maybe your right, Alfred, but that still doesn't mean that the twerps couldn't do it," she replied.

Soon, the limo pulled up to the Sure Would Forest Senior Center. Amber took a deep breath as Alfred ran around the limo to open the door. She got out and entered the building with the dignity and grace she had been taught to have since she was little. She walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Welcome to Sure Would Forest Senior Center. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm here to pick up my Grandfather, Mr. Uno," Amber replied.

"Just a minute," the receptionist said, and then she got up and whispered into an orderly's ear.

The orderly nodded and walked down the hall. Suddenly, she saw No. 2 walking down the hallway with his mother and Tommy. She tensed up as No. 2 looked up and stared at her. She quickly looked around for the other members of sector V.

"Hi, Amber," Mrs. Gilligan said.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Gilligan," Amber replied politely.

"Visiting your grandfather, dear?" Mrs. Gilligan asked.

"No, I'm picking him up for our vacation," she replied.

"Such a thoughtful, loving granddaughter," Mrs. Gilligan stated. "Well, we have to get going, come children. We should leave before mother changes her mind."

They left, and she looked down the hall and saw the orderly escorting Grandfather over to her.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather," she said respectfully.

"It's about time you got here," he said. "Your Uncle would've been here earlier."

"I'm sorry for the wait, Grandfather," she replied, escorting him to the limo.

"Your father is so ungrateful. Instead of coming and getting me himself, he sends you and a driver."

- - -

Halfway home, Grandfather said, "Ember."

"It's Amber, Grandfather, and what is it?" she replied, looking out the window.

"It is not polite to not look at an elder when they are speaking to you."

She looked toward him, smiled politely, and asked, "What is your pleasure, Grandfather?"

"I need some tapioca pudding," he replied.

"Can this wait until we get home?" she questioned as her smile faded.

"No, it can't. I need it now," replied Grandfather reproachfully.

"Okay," she said, leaning towards the front of the limo. "Alfred."

The window that separated Alfred from them opened, and Alfred asked, "Yes, Miss Amber?"

"We need to stop at the Supervillians' Supermarket and Deli," she said.

"Yes, Miss Amber."

When they pulled into a parking spot, she said to Grandfather, "I'll be back with your tapioca pudding as soon as I possibly can."

She entered the supermarket and took a deep breath, happy to be out of his sight and in the line of fire for a while. She took a shopping basket and walked to aisle 50-teen, to get Grandfather's favorite kind of Tapioca pudding. She put the pudding in the basked, and then activated her B.R.A. and used its rockets to fly through to the stores to the ice crème freezers. She grabbed a pint of Hägen-Das Belgium Chocolate ice crème. She then flew to the check out and paid. When she got back into the limo, she handed Grandfather his pudding and a spoon.

- - -

"Guys, you'll never believe who I just saw at Sure Would Forest Senior Center," No.2 said as he entered the main room of the tree house.

"Who did you see, No. 2?" asked No. 3, looking up from Fun Loving Rainbow Monkey.

"Amber," No. 2 replied. "And she seemed to be caught off guard by even seeing me there; she even glanced around for other operatives."

"She seemed more stressed and on the verge of giving us classified information lately, mostly last night," No. 1 said absentmindedly.

"She visited your house, too?" asked No. 2

"No, she caught No. 72 talking to me over the communicator," No. 1 replied.

- - -

"Benedict, your potato soup is horrible," complained Grandfather. "Monty could do better."

"Yes, father," Father said.

Suddenly, Amber's cell phone started ringing. She made to answer it, but Father said, "Let it ring."

"But Father, it's Cree and it's bound to be important!" she protested.

"I said let it ring! We are all going to enjoy this supper as a family and no phone calls! Call her after supper if you must talk with her," Father rebuked harshly. "Is that clear, young lady?"

"Crystal," she said sourly.

"Good, and don't take that tone with me!"

"Yes, Father," she said politely.

The twerps started giggling at her. She aimed a hard kick at David's shin. THUD. She hit her mark.

"Ouch!" David yelled out in pain.

"And no yelling at the dinner table!" Father shouted.

David glared at Amber and she shot him a smirk.

- - -

Cree paced her room and thought, _why didn't she answer?_

She decided to text Amber to see what was up. The return text said, _**Father is in one of his moods. Call you after supper.**_

- - -

After supper, Amber grabbed the pint of ice crème and went to her room. She called Cree and Cree answered on the third ring.

"Hi, Amber."

"What is wrong, Cree?" Amber asked, turning on the T.V.

"Nothing, I just tried to rescue you from Grandfather's rants," Cree replied. "Are you going to watch Mythbusters?"

"Yep, and I was also going to watch _Bring it on: All or Nothing_," she replied, turning to the Discovery Channel. "It's been a long afternoon?"

"I bet it was," Cree stated. "Care to talk about it?"

"Father made me pick Grandfather up, even though the twerps were more than able to do that. So, I had to hear Grandfather ranting about how much better Uncle Monty was. Then he called me Ember and wanted Tapioca pudding right in the middle of the drive back. Of course it couldn't wait until we got back to the mansion so we had to stop to get that disgusting stuff. However, ever since we arrived at the mansion it is as though I don't exist in Grandfather's world," she ranted as she ate her ice crème. "I wish that you could come to the Bahamas with us."

"I wish I could, but my dad grounded me for the week for being mean to Abby. She started that fight but do you think he'd listen? No, so now I'm in my room, and at least he forgot to take my phone."

"We could talk even if he did," Amber replied. "I wonder if there are any hot guys there?"

"Amber!"

"What?"

"You have a boyfriend!"

"So," Amber replied. "Doesn't mean that I can't flirt with anybody."

"Still…I think that George might be planning something special for you," Cree said. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Fine, Cree. See you next week," Amber replied, as Father walked into her room, and she hung up the phone. "Can I help you?"

"Go and train for a bit, and then go to bed," he commanded.

She shot him a look that said yeah right.

"Please," he added. "We're leaving early tomorrow."

She grudgedly stood up and followed him out of the room.

- - -

The next morning, Amber was stuck sitting between Father and her siblings in the limo on the way to the airport. When they arrived at the airport, they met Nigel and his family at the terminal. Little did she know, Sector V saw her board the same plane as No. 1.

- - -

"Why is Amber on the same plane as No. 1?" asked No. 3.

"I don't know, No. 3," No. 5 replied. "But I don't like that."

"I think that she is going on vacation," No. 2 stated. "At least that's what she told my mother."

"So, they are going to the same place on vacation; that's suspicious," No. 5 said in a quiet tone.

- - -

"Father, why do I have to sit in second class with him?" Amber asked furiously, looking at her ticket.

"Because two of us had to, and I can't split up your siblings," Father explained. "You know how close they are."

"So, I won't sit in second class!"

"Calm down," Father said. "I'll tell you what; you can have the best suite at the resort when we get there."

"Fine with me," she replied smiling politely.

Then she turned and led Nigel to the second class seats.

"We could have used our private jet. But, no, it's too noticeable," She ranted as they reached their row. "I get aisle."

"Why?" Nigel asked suspiciously.

"One, I'm older. Two, I'm T.O.'ed. Three, you don't like aisle seats," she replied pushing him into his seat.

- - -

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking," came a voice over the intercom. "We are going to land in Miami to fuel up."

_Fine with me_, Amber thought grabbing her i-pod and started listening to it.

- - -

"Amber! Amber!" Nigel whispered urgently, shaking Amber's shoulder, and taking out one of her ear buds.

"What, Nigel?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

"There is a teenager looking steadily at us in the row right next to us," he replied.

She slowly and subtlety glanced to her right and saw the person that Nigel was talking about.

"Nigel, you worry too much," she said. "I did not tell or hint to anyone to make you disappear, at least not this week. We'll talk about it later."

And with that said she put the ear bud back in.

- - -

"He is following us," Nigel said as they were heading sown the tunnel, to the airport terminal.

"Calm down, Nigel, panicking won't help you even if he is really following us," Amber replied, and then mumbled under her breath. "And people thought that I was paranoid."

"Well, being paranoid helps you live longer," Nigel stated.

"No, actually it causes you to get caught more quickly, due to lack of sleep," she rebutted smiling. "Being careful, not being paranoid, helps you stay alive and around to rampage another day."

"It's a wonder that you say KND's enemy No. 1 or 2," he laughed.

"And currently?" she asked amused.

"You're enemy No. 1," he replied. "Father has been No. 2 since you came back into the open."

"I have a life, unlike Father and the annoying brats. I don't have the time for sports, school, shopping, boyfriend, hanging out with my girlfriends, and plotting on how to ruin KND at the same time," she said faking outrage that she wasn't trying hard enough.

"Well, you are a girl, don't girls multitask?"

"Yes, but you have to admit that is a lot of stuff."

"Of course, it is, and to tell you the truth I like it when you go off the radar," he replied.

"I do too. It is my time to relax, is full of peace, and for the most part a vacation. Vacations are good for you, you know," she said as they approached their families. "I'll promise not to command my forces to attack this week, if you don't let KND business take up your time this week and try to enjoy this vacation."

"What have you two been talking about?" Father asked when they arrived.

"Nothing…just KND and Teenager views on stuff," Amber replied quickly, perhaps too quickly.

"Yes, just the differences in our viewpoints," Nigel replied, backing up her words.

"Oh," Monty said. "It is good to see that you two are at least being civil to each other unlike last family get together."

When they approached the limo that was waiting for them, Father stopped Amber and after taking her a few feet away, out of anyone's hearing, asked, "Have you asked him about his birthday yet?"

"Not yet. His birthday is two months away and there are a lot of things that could go wrong in that time frame," she replied.

"That's my girl," Father beamed. "Never show your hand too soon."

- - -

"Welcome to the Atlantis Resort, how may I help you?" asked the pretty blond receptionist.

"I have reservations," Father replied, smoothly. "Under Benedict Wigglestein."

"Ah, yes. One two bedroom suite in the cove accommodations and the rest rooms in the imperial club. Which are the two in the cove suite?"

"The teenager, Amber, and the bald kid, Nigel," Father replied.

"Your Concierge should be here shortly, Miss Amber and Mr. Nigel," said the receptionist punching something into the computer.

- - -

Soon, Nigel and Amber were in their suite that had two bedrooms. She chose the bigger one that had its own private bathroom. Once they were unpacked, she said, "One rule, twerp, stay out of my room."

"Why?"

"Because I'll tear you apart limb from limb if you do, that's why," she replied, plopping down on the couch. "Now, why do you think that you are being trailed by that teenager?"

"I don't know, but I recognized him from KND. He was promoted to moon base after your time," Nigel replied sitting in a chair.

"I recognized him, too. What was his No?" Amber mumbled. "He hasn't joined any teenage organizations yet."

There was a knock on the door.

"We'll talk about this later; I'll get somebody to figure out who he is, but I'm not promising anything," she said softly. "Come in."

Their Concierge opened the door and said, "Your butler has arrived."

Alfred walked in.

"Alfred! How did you get here?" Amber asked.

"Your Father's jet, Miss Amber," Alfred replied. "Your father knows that you don't like to cook yourself, and he wanted to make sure that you two don't trash the room."

"Leave it to Father to send a babysitter, and also give me someway out of this vacation," Amber said thoughtfully.

_No, you don't, you are staying on this island whither or not you want to_, Father's voice came into her head.

She rolled her eyes.

_And don't roll your eyes at my words!_

_Yes Father_, she thought back.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Amber," she answered and groaned. "I'm busy, you twerps, wash Grandfather's feet yourselves!"

Then she hung up, and then walked into her room.

"Is she always like that when the Delightful Dorks want something?" Nigel asked Alfred.

"Mostly, but they've learned the hard way, not to call and ask her to do something again on the same day," Alfred replied. "If they do risk it, just stay out of her way."

"So, she still tries to beat them up when she is mad," Nigel said.

"Let's just say they've learned to stay out of her way if they don't want to end up with cuts or bruises."

- - -

"No. 4, get a status report of any KND operatives in the area," No. 5 said, as she was trying to figure out why she felt so uneasy. "No. 3, check on any big teen movement if there is any."

"Yes, Ma'am," No. 3 replied.

"Gotcha, No. 5," No. 4 replied.

"No. 2, is Amber really on vacation or is she on a mission?" No. 5 asked pacing. "She could be thinking of attacking Sector J or Nigel."

"If you are really worried, No. 5, then tell No. 362 your worries," No. 2 suggested. "You can't be faulted if they are proven wrong."

"That is great advice, No. 2," No. 5 replied, pausing her pacing for a minute. "I am going to do that in a little bit."

Soon, No. 4 came back and said, "Everyone is just fine, but are uneasy with the lull in teenager attacks. Some feel like there is something big brewing in the future."

Then, No. 3 returned and stated, "All is unusually quiet, No. 5. They are acting like they're on break."

"That usually bodes ill for us," No. 5 replied. "Cree hated these lulls in battles with teens; to her it meant that they were planning something big. I'm becoming nervous about that lack of movement and attacks." She turned to the window. "No. 2, contact the Moonbase."

- - -

Amber had just finished her shower and had just walked into her bedroom when her phone went off. She picked it up and answered it, "Amber."

"_Amber, what's going on?" _the voice asked.

"Tanya?"

"_Yes, now tell me, why is there a lull in teenager attacks?"_

"I don't know why, but I'll find out, 'kay?"

"_Ok,"_ Tanya replied.

"I'll talk to you later," Amber said. "Bye."

"_Bye."_

Amber hung up her phone and glanced at the door way. Nigel was standing in the doorframe.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Nobody you know," she replied and shut the door to make a couple of calls. _Nigel, actually who it was, very well, she is in KND,_ she thought.


	14. Anax Smith II

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**own**_ KND or the Atlantis Resort. I also thank Terminator101 for the suggestion for me to add his character.

Chapter 14- Anax Smith II

"Chad, we need to talk," Amber said through her molar, pacing the room.

"_Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"_ Chad replied with a chuckle.

"I'm not amused, Chad," she replied. "My contacts that spy on KND are getting worried. Why is there a lull in Teen attacks? Did I even suggest that?"

"_Cree can't lead attacks,"_ Chad replied. _"She's grounded, why can't you lead? Father usually lets you do anything."_

"Can't leave this island, Chad, the only rule besides checking in once a day," she replied.

"_So, the princess is limited to where she can go,"_ Chad chuckled.

"That's not funny, Chad," she replied. "I got to go; Nigel is being annoying. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye, Amber,"_

"Bye."

- - -

In Sector J's tree house, in Jamaica, their communication system blared.

"Numbuh 112," Number 1-Love said. "Can you get that, love?"

"On it, Numbuh 1-Love," No. 112 replied, walking to the communications system and pressing the red button. No. 5 showed up on the screen. "Hi, No. 5, how can I help you?"

"_Is Numbuh 1-Love around, No. 112?"_ No. 5 asked. _"I need to talk to him."_

"Sure, No. 5," No. 112 stated. "I'll get him. Numbuh 1-Love, Numbuh 5 needs to talk to yah."

No. 1-Love walked over to the screen, "What can I do for yah, Numbuh 5?"

"_Do you remember Amber?"_ she asked.

"Amber, Amber…" he mused. "You don't mean the Numbuh 007, Amber, do you?"

"_The very same," _No. 5 replied.

"Yes, she once gave me a bruising of a life time," he replied. "Since then I don't volunteer to go do missions in Sector V."

"_I need to ask a favor,"_ No. 5 said.

"What does a favor have to do with Amber?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"_She's in the Bahamas," _No. 5 said. _"Inside Sector J's territory."_

"If it is to go and capture her while she's in my sector," he replied. "No, I am not stupid enough to start a fight with her."_"That is not the favor,"_ No. 5 hastily replied. _"She got on the same plane as No. 1. She is either going after your sector or after…"_

"No. 1" he finished. "All right, Numbuh 5. We'll check in on Numbuh 1 on Wednesday and stay on the alert for anything."

"_Thanks, Numbuh 1-Love,"_ No. 5 said. _"No. 5, out."_

"Welcome," No. 1-Love replied as the communication was terminated. _I wonder why Amber would be in Sector J, _he thought.

- - -

"Amber?" Nigel asked, watching Amber put on make up from the doorway to her bedroom.

"Hmm," she replied, putting on the finishing touches.

"Where are you going?" Nigel asked, curiously. "It's 9 o'clock."

"Club Rush," she replied matter-of-factly as she put her hair in a messy bun.

"Where?" he questioned again.

"Club Rush," she repeated, grabbing her suite key. "The only place where adults are not allowed."

As she got to the door, he said, "I'm coming, too!"

She turned, smiled sadly, and said, "Sorry, cuz, but it is only teenagers from 8:00 pm to Midnight. Tomorrow, I doubt that you would want to go to the spa with me. However, I don't have anything planned on Wednesday. Maybe you can think of something that we can do. I'm sure that would beat hanging out with the twerps and pushy adults."

"Fine, I'll stay here and think of something to do," he replied.

She turned and walked out of the room. Nigel sat back down on the couch. _There goes my plan of always keeping her in my sight,_ he thought, _who knew that teenaged girls have so many sides? It's just plain confusing!_

- - -

Amber was in the club for an hour and ½ when somebody sat down next to her.

"One day I wrote her name upon the strand, but came the waves and washed it away; again I wrote it with a second hand, but came the tide, and made my pains his prey," said the person.

"Quoting Edmund Spencer," Amber said, looking up from her pop. "Impressive, though a hello would have sufficed…"

Then she recognized him from the plane. He had gotten just a little sun since the plane, but still had the same red hair and light blue eyes. He still had on his white shirt and blue jeans. The jeans had spots that she strongly suspected was blood. To her he was very attractive and she could also could tell that he worked out regularly.

"…What is your name?" she asked friendly, "Mine is Amber Wigglestein."

"Mine is Anax Smith the Second," he replied.

She leaned back in her chair. "I think we've met before," she said in a musing tone. "Are you familiar with the KND?"

Suddenly, his face turned dark and he said, "Very familiar. They tried to decommission me. However, they think it worked."

Amber could see the flames behind his eyes and said, "Hold it, cowboy. They didn't decommission me just yet. I didn't give them a scrap of a chance to. Though I can't seem to be without one trailing me."

Just as suddenly, the flames were gone. "Oh yeah, you're the first one to actually fight back against the system. You were one of the best; they would be idiots to just let you slip through the cracks. Who was that you talked to on the plane?"

"Nigel Uno," she replied, taking a sip of her pop.

"No. 1," he replied. "I remember him; he became Sector V's leader shortly after No. 14 disappeared on her 13th Birthday."

"Yep, he became sector leader three days after I got Steffie out of harm's way. How did they take that I wonder?"

"They suspected that you were behind it," he replied. "I knew what would happen if they suspected that I wasn't really decommissioned, so I've laid low for the last 4-5 years."

"That was probably the best thing you did, but seeing how I am, I just can't do that for years, weeks or months, maybe, but never years," she replied crossing her arms. Suddenly, her cell rang, sounding the Imperial March Theme. "Yes, Father?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"_Where are you?"_ Father's voice asked sternly. _"It's 10:45!"_

"Club Rush," she replied as if it was obvious.

"_Get back to your suite,"_ Father commanded.

_I will when I'm good and ready to_, she thought.

_Right now, young lady!_ His voice said in her head.

"Yes, Sir," she replied through the phone, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"_Don't you use that tone with me!"_ Father shouted through the phone.

She hung up and sighed.

"Father…was that really Father?" Anax asked, searching to find out why she was annoyed.

"Yes, and unfortunately he is my real father," she replied, standing up. "And he thinks that because of that he can control every aspect of my life. Good Night, it was nice meeting you."

"Would you mind if I escort you to your suite?" he questioned, standing up also.

"I don't think that would be very wise tonight," she replied, writing something on a napkin. "However, this is my cell phone no. and my suite no. I'm afraid that I must really take my leave now."

"Good Night."

She smiled, and walked back to her suite. When she entered, she saw Alfred and Nigel playing cards.

"How did it go?" Nigel asked.

"Fine, at least until Father decided to ruin my fun," she replied heading towards her room. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late now."

- - -

The next day, Amber was having a message, when her phone started playing _popular_.

"Yes, Cree?" she asked answering her cell.

"_Chad said that you didn't like the lull in teen activity,"_ Cree replied. _"And I have good news."_

"It was Tanya McGarfield who was worried," she stated. "What is the good news?"

"_My dad cancelled my sentence of grounding,"_ Cree answered. _"So I can remedy that problem of now activity."_

"Thank goodness, for your father's inability to be consistent," she stated. "How did you change his mind?"

"_I moped around the house all yesterday bringing the mood down in the house. It was actually very easy to do," _Cree answered.

"I just remembered that I need to ask Chad to do something!" Amber exclaimed.

"_What is it? I can tell him when I talk to him later today,"_ Cree questioned.

"I would like him to learn everything about someone," she replied.

She heard Cree digging out a notebook. _"Go ahead, who?"_ Cree asked.

"Anax Smith the Second," she replied. "He used to be KND and really seems to hate them right now."

"_Anax Smith,"_ Cree repeated, thoughtfully. "_I think I remember him. I'll tell Chad that it is a priority for you to know what he's all about. So how's rooming with Nigel going?"_

"Fine, he is actually staying out of my room. I never knew him to pay any heed to my threats; anyways I'm going to let you go. Make sure your action is a big one 'kay?"

"_Of course, Ams, see you when you get back, bye,"_ Cree replied.

"Bye," Amber said hanging up.

- - -

Nigel walked around the Sport's Center looking for Amber. _Where is she_, he thought. She wasn't swimming laps in the lap pool, shooting baskets in the basketball courts, nor was she playing tennis. The spa had said that she left three hours before he looked there. He was looking in the workout center, when he saw her on a treadmill with her i-pod on. _She seemed to be preoccupied about something when she left for the spa this morning_, he thought, as he approached her. She glanced up, and smiled at him when she noticed him heading towards her. She turned off the i-pod and the treadmill, and closed the gap between them.

"What is it, cuz?" she asked, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Missed me?"

"My parents called and told us to meet them at Fathom's at six-thirty," he replied.

She looked at her cell and said, "That's in a hour."

She then grabbed her gym bag and they hurried to their suite. She quickly jumped in the shower, and changed into her dress Teen Court uniform, and put her hair up in a messy bun. When she joined Nigel in the living room, all he could do was stare at her in awe. She smiled at his reaction and said, "I see that you like it, you are getting closer to behaving like a teenage boy more than I thought. Let's get going."

- - -

"I'll have a seafood salad," Amber said, ordering her supper.

"Do you think you're fat or something?" Grandfather asked. "That's not a whole lot of food."

_Where did that come from_, she thought.

"No, Grandfather, I'm just not all that hungry," she replied politely.

"Nigel told us that he found you at the Fitness Center, anything you want to tell us about that?" questioned Monty Uno.

_Stay civil_, Father's voice warned in her head. She glanced at Father and said coolly, "If you really must know, Uncle Monty, I usually run a mile a day, and since I missed yesterday, I ran two today."

"She is just an active, healthy teen, and don't forget to mention a really good cheerleader," Mrs. Uno stated, shooting a warm smile at Amber. "I wished that I lived that healthy when I was her age. You guys don't understand what it is like to be a teenage girl, especially one on the verge of being an adult."

"Thanks, Aunt Tori," Amber said relaxing a bit.

"How is the boyfriend?" Victoria Uno asked.

"George is fine," she replied.

"You should come and visit more often, Ams," Mrs. Uno said. "We could talk more about girl stuff, including cheerleading. I hear that you are going to be the cheerleading squad's captain this coming school year."

"Yes, I am, and I wanted to go to cheer camp, but daddy said, 'no,'" she replied.

"There are more important things that Cheerleading, sis," David, one of the Twerps, said.

"Let me guess," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Your so called feud with the KND. That they won't let you join their club, well boo-hoo-hoo. Get over it."

"That was low!" Lenny stated outraged.

"I guess it was," she replied coldly. "But then what would you expect from a spoiled, cold-hearted, snobbish teen like me…"

"Amber," Father warned.

"Yes, that's right, I know exactly what you twerps call me behind my back," she stated, her voice growing a sharp edge to it.

"That is enough, Amber," Father said, firmly.

"Yes, Father," she replied, meekly.

- - -

After dinner, she stormed into her suite and collapsed onto the couch. Suddenly her phone rang.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_Amber, if this is a bad time, I can call back later."_

"No, Chad," she replied. "Just talk to me."

"_You wanted to know everything about Anax Smith the Second,"_ Chad said. _"Got a notebook handy?"_

"I'll grab one," she replied, hurrying to her room. Once she grabbed one and reseated herself on the couch, she said, "Okay, shoot."

"_His KND No. used to be 9090, and was a hacker, like you, and their top interrogator. Decommissioned on September 1, 2004. The decommissioning machine blew up during it."_

Amber chuckled.

"_What?"_ he asked.

"His story checks out. They only think that he is decommissioned," she stated. "I guess his brain was so encrypted as a kid that the machine couldn't handle it."

"_So, what are you thinking, Ams?"_ he questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied with a smile in her voice. "Just print off anything that you think is important, 'Kay?"

"'_Kay,"_ he said. _"And, Amber, if there is anything you want me to do, just use the molar."_

Nigel entered the room and noticed her smile.

"'Kay, talk to you later," she replied, cheerfully, and hung up the phone.

"What is so exciting?" Nigel asked.

"I found out who you think is following you," she said stretching out on the couch.

"Great," he replied, sitting in a chair. "Who?"

"His name is Anax Smith the Second. He was formerly No. 9090," she stated. "He was decommissioned in 2004. So, Nigel, don't worry; he's here on vacation, and not following you."

"Oh, thanks, Amber," he said with relief. "I may not say this a whole lot, but you are a great cousin."

"Hey, that's what older cousins are there for, even if we fight a bit," she replied, playfully. "Anyways, did you find anything for us to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of seeing the Aquaventure attraction, if that's okay with you."

"It sounds like fun!" she said, and then her phone rang with the ringtone of _All about us_. "Speak to me, girl," Amber said to Tanya over the phone.

"_Do you have your computer on?"_ Tanya asked.

"It's on, but not with me, it's in my room. Why would I need it?" she questioned.

"_Get it if you want to see what Cree is up to."_

"What is Cree up to exactly?" she asked.

"_Just get your computer and see for yourself."_

"Fine, I'll check in on her," she replied standing up.

"_Is No. 1 right next to you?"_ Tanya asked suspiciously.

"Yep. Ttyl, gal."

"_Bye."_

"Sorry, Nigel, but I have something to attend to," she said, then rushed into her room.

"Ok?" Nigel stated as he watched her go. _I want to know who just called and what Cree is doing, _he thought. _However, I can't get to her phone, but I do have my L.U.N.C.H.B.O.X.S. so I could find out exactly what Cree is up to._

- - -

In Sector J's tree house Numbuh 1-Love was thinking of where Nigel would be the next day. "Numbuh 112, did Numbuh 5 sound like she didn't want Numbuh 1 to know that we are checking in on him?"

"It sounded like we shouldn't contact him at all, but just observe and videotape," she replied, from the smoothie machine. "I think she was worried to what would happen if Amber found out if we did contact Numbuh 1."

"Okay, get out the camera for tomorrow, Numbuh 112."

"On it, Numbuh 1-Love," No. 112 replied, heading towards the supply closet.


End file.
